Duplicity
by Akasha721
Summary: Gojyo, Sanzo and Hakkai are in a love triangle but one of them dosen't know about the other.
1. Chapter 1

**Duplicity**

Disclaimer: I do not own Saiyuki.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai looks at Sanzo for the third time and sighs as he stares through the windshield. He and Sanzo have been lovers for a few weeks now and he still cannot believe his good fortune.

While Sanzo insists they keep it from the others, Hakkai on the other hand does not care who knows. His heart is so full he wants to shout it from the mountaintop.

Stealing looks at Sanzo is something he has to stop since he knows the monk may get irritated. They have to keep up appearances in front of Gojyo and Goku.

Gojyo and the ikkou in the back seat start up and the argument is about what they are going to eat at the next village and is getting pretty loud. Sanzo groans in the back of his throat and turns around hitting Goku and then Gojyo with his fan swiftly.

"If you two morons don't stop, we're leaving you by the side of the road! You're giving me a freaking headache!" He turns back facing forward and can hear Gojyo mumbling curses.

"Damn holier than thou monk! You need to feel how that freaking fan feels on your own head. Stinking, excuse for a monk."

Sanzo turns in his seat and stares at Gojyo. "You got something to say, kappa? When you mumble, you sound like an idiot, or should I saw more like an idiot."

Goku sinks down in his seat, looking from one to the other. It seems as if the two of them were arguing more than usual lately. Gojyo is always baiting Sanzo on everything he does. It's as if he's trying to pick a fight with the monk and that isn't good.

"I'm just saying we are not your children and you need to restrain yourself, _Master Sanzo_. Some day you won't have that fan will you?"

"You saying you can take it from me, kappa? If that's what you think…"

"Why don't we all relax? We will be at the next village shortly and I'm sure, all we need to do is get some food for us to feel better." Hakkai smiles at Sanzo as he places his hand on his shoulder, patting it lightly.

"Yey food, I want some sukiyaki, fried rice and oh yeah some meat buns. You think they have some good food at this next village, Hakkai?" Goku is jumping up and down in his seat in the back jostling Gojyo, who is seething at the monk.

Sanzo looks ahead as the two argue the merits of the various foods they have had so far and which is their favorites. "When we get to town I want a cold beer more than anything. It seems like forever since I had a cold one." He leans over behind Sanzo saying wickedly, "I bet you want one too, don't you monk?"

Sanzo humps under his breath and lights a cigarette. "I just want to relax and sit on something that isn't moving. Oh yeah, and not hear the two of you bitching and moaning."

Gojyo growls behind him and raises his hands as if to choke him and Goku laughs. He falls back in his seat and sighs. He can never get the last word with the monk so he may as well give up. However, in the back of his mind he is thinking of various ways to get even with Sanzo.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai is registering for their rooms when Gojyo announces he is going to the local pub to have a drink. He cuts his eyes over at Sanzo, "You want to join me monk or do you want to stay here drinking tea?"

"Let me see, do I want to watch you get sloppy drunk while you paw some sluts or do I want to drink here in the dinning room. I'll stay here so your stink doesn't get all over me. Come on Goku let's go to the dinning room."

"Food! I'm starving! I feel like I haven't eaten in days!" Goku finds a table, sits down, and call the server over.

Sanzo goes in shaking his head as he follows him to the table. Gojyo waits for Hakkai to finish and goes in with him. He looks over at the monk and cuts his eyes once more, "Why don't we have a drinking contest after we finish supper. We can turn it into a game."

Hakkai looks at him unenthusiastically, "I don't know Gojyo, and it is rather late." He looks at Sanzo as he stares at the kappa.

"What do you want to do Sanzo?" Hakkai looks from one to the other as he puts on a polite smile. The two of them have been baiting each other a lot lately. Gojyo is his best friend and Sanzo is his lover. The last thing he wants to do is take sides.

Gojyo laughs, "Yeah, what do you want to do your priestlyness. Since everything hinges on what the great monk decides, I bow to you." He sits back folding his arms with a smirk on his face.

Sanzo turns away, "Do whatever you want. I'm too old to play games so count me out." He looks up as the server brings him his tea along with beers for Gojyo and Hakkai.

The monk looks over in surprise, "When did you order that?"

The hanyou picks his bottle up and tilts it in his mouth. He looks over at Sanzo smiling, "When we came in, right Hakkai?" He pulls the bottle out of his mouth and swirls his tongue around the top of the opening. He smiles over at Sanzo giving him a lustful look and a wink.

Hakkai misses this exchange as he picks up his beer and offers it to the monk. Sanzo drags his eyes away from Gojyo and looks over at Hakkai. "You ordered it, you drink it. I'll have one after we finish eating. Besides, I can wait since I'm not an alcoholic but some people can't say the same. He looks at Gojyo over the rim of his cup.

Gojyo chuckles, "If I'm an alcoholic then you're a prissy-ass, pampered, pretty boy. You're too afraid to let yourself go and have fun. I should show you just what you're missing but I don't think you could stand the pleasure. You'll probably freak out and smile and you know that would crack your pretty face in two."

Hakkai looks at him with his mouth wide and exclaims, "Gojyo! Watch what you're saying." He looks at Sanzo quickly and is about to stand when he notices the smirk on the monk's face.

"Sanzo, are you okay?" He looks at his lover in concern.

"Sit down Hakkai, "I may be pampered and pretty, but I don't need any help with this ass-hole. He may have just bitten off more then he can chew." He hasn't taken his eyes off the hanyou yet.

"You forgot the prissy-ass, Master Sanzo." He takes another drink of his beer and chokes, "oomph…what the!"

Sanzo has hit him twice on the neck with his fan and is now sipping his tea. Gojyo grabs the side of his neck and shoots daggers at the monk as the servers bring out their food.

"Yey, food, let's eat!" Goku grabs a chicken leg and an egg roll stuffing them in his mouth at the same time.

Sanzo looks over at him in amazement, this is the first time he has seen the monkey eat with an egg roll in his mouth and bite into a chicken leg. He shakes his head as he picks up his chopsticks.

Gojyo glares over at him as he tries to catch his breath with Hakkai patting him on the back. "You bastard! Are you trying to kill me?!"

Sanzo looks at him as if he has forgotten he is at the table. He looks at the hanyou with his eyes narrowed. "Is something wrong, moron? I thought you were enjoying your beer."

"This shit is not freaking funny! You need to seriously stop that shit with that damn fan. Like I told you before I don't belong to you!" He gasps for breath as he glares over at the monk.

Sanzo glares back and puts some of the noodles in his mouth. The kappa is always baiting him about one thing or other. The only way he can deal with him is to hit quickly and often. That seems the only way he can knock him off his keel.

What he really wants to do he will never admit to him or to himself. Gojyo is the one he wants to fuck and not Hakkai. It is not that he didn't care for Hakkai because he does. There was just something he always hungered for whenever he is with Hakkai.

The gentleness of Hakkai leaves him wanting more. He doesn't want to dominate. He wants to be dominated. He wants someone as intense as he is. He wants someone to makes him cry out while they take him. He wants someone to make him feel as if he is being made love to until his knees buckle and he gasps for breath. He wants someone to make him want them so badly he can taste their kisses long after they have gone.

Sanzo is a passionate man and that's why he walks around in anger and irritation, trying to hide his true nature from the others and the world as well. Sometimes he wants to tear the clothes off his body he gets so hot. However, he knows if the others find out the raging fire that burns within his body and soul, he will lose their respect.

He sits back watching Gojyo as he teases Goku by taking food off his plate. The idiot kappa, what does he know of making love to the sluts he spends his free time with. One day he is going to go with him and find out first hand just what is the big deal about bedding a woman. He immediately shakes his head and picks up his tea. He frowns, calls the server over, and tells her to bring him a beer.

As she walks away, he looks at her hips as they sway with her movements. He shakes his head and sighs. Maybe he won't try a woman after all. This one looks as if she has been eating too much of her own cooking. Her hips are too wide for his taste. He likes a slim, tight ass with dimples on each side. He wants firm hips that he can hold on to with strong, tight, rock hard, muscles. He sighs and looks up meeting Gojyo's crimson eyes. He turns away with a slight blush on his face at being caught staring at the server's ass.

Gojyo says nothing and picks up what is left of his beer and downs the rest. When the woman comes back with a beer for Sanzo, he asks her to bring another for him. "I hate to keep you running beautiful, but you do look good coming and going. You don't mind do you sweetness?" He gives the woman a sultry smile as he winks at her.

She giggles and says she doesn't and will bring him one right away. She goes off and he looks over at Sanzo and smirks once again. Sanzo rolls his eyes and picks up his beer taking a sip.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo steps out of the shower and is putting a towel around his waist, when he hears a knock at his door. He walks over, opens it, and finds Hakkai standing on the other side. He stands back holding the doorknob, "Not tonight Hakkai. I'm tired from being in the jeep all day. Why don't we put this off until another time?"

Hakkai smiles, "I understand, Sanzo. I'll leave you to get some rest. Maybe I'll go to the bar and find Gojyo and see what he is up too." He gives Sanzo a defeated smile and turns away.

Sanzo watches as he goes towards the steps and closes the door. _"I_ _know_ _what that bastard is up too already. He's probably playing cards, drinking and fondling some whore. Why should tonight be any_ _different?"_ He sits on the side of the bed and lights a cigarette. As he blows the smoke up at the ceiling, he wonders how Gojyo makes love. He's always bragging about how women love to be with him and how they can't get enough of him, he wonders if he is really that good.

He slides his hand under his towel and strokes himself, thinking he may have been a little to hasty in sending Hakkai on his way. He sits up and thinks maybe he will go to the bar, get him and bring him back. Hakkai is a good lover but he is to gentle sometimes. Not that he didn't like the pace he sets but he likes to shake things up once in awhile.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai and Gojyo are at a table in the bar gambling and drinking shots with beer chasers. There are women hanging around their necks since they are winning large amounts of money. Neither is aware that Sanzo has come in. He is not wearing his robes; he has on his black leather top and tight black jeans.

The monk looks over at the two of them as he goes to the bar. He orders a drink and turns in their direction watching them as they play cards. Sanzo is unaware of the looks he receives from some of the women in the bar and a few of the men. He sips on his drink as he watches one of the women lean over whispering in Hakkai's ear.

He snorts and turns back to the bar and orders another drink. As he is about to pay for it the bartender tells him it has been taken care of. He points to the end of the bar and Sanzo sees a woman with long sable brown hair, smiling at him. He looks at her for a moment and wonders if he should accept or refuse. As this runs through his mind, she gets up and walks down the bar to join him.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo is laughing as he rakes in another pile when he notices the monk at the bar. He looks over at him talking to a woman with, rich flowing locks and he stops for a moment. _'What the fuck is he_ _doing?!'_ He looks at Hakkai quickly and can tell he is deeply involved with the blonde hanging around his neck. He looks back at Sanzo and sees he is trying to ease away from her and he smiles. _'Now_ _that's the Sanzo we all know and love.'_ He pulls his winnings in and says he is out of this game for now.

The kappa gets up and walks over to the bar. He slides behind Sanzo and looks at the woman over his shoulder. She is talking non-stop about how good she can make him feel, when Gojyo interrupts.

"It seems as if you know enough for two women, babe. However, the mon…" Sanzo glares at him, not wanting him to tell her his profession. "Excuse me, what I meant is, he's already taken." He smiles at the young woman as it dawns on her what he means. She gets up apologizing and backing away.

Gojyo sits besides the monk and orders a drink. As he turns to Sanzo, he jumps back from the look in his eyes. "Whoa, I thought I was rescuing you from the big, bad lady, what gives?"

"You baka, you just told her I belong to you!" He hisses under his breath. "I don't appreciate you taking liberties like that!" He picks up his drink and downs it. He turns back to the table and sees the blonde woman is sitting in Hakkai's lap. He turns back to the bar, Gojyo leans over, and whispers, "Are you jealous? He chuckles under his breath as he thanks the bartender for his drink.

Sanzo glares at him gritting his teeth, "Why the hell would I be jealous of Hakkai. I don't care what he does; it's no concern of mine." He calls the waiter over and orders another drink. He turns his back to Gojyo and drums his fingers on the bar, wishing he had his fan with him. He wants to hit the hanyou so badly he can taste it!

"It never occurred to me you may care about what he does. I meant the fact he knows how to be comfortable with women and you don't. Is there something you want to tell me about you and Hakkai? I didn't know something was going on with the two of you." He looks down at the monk with a frown on his face.

Sanzo looks up at him and realizes he just told the hanyou he and Hakkai is having an affair. He turns from him and sips on his drink. He is through trying to justify his being with the chi healer. He is through trying to come to terms with, what he wants is a man. A woman will never satisfy the hunger he has for raw, unbridled, love. To look at him with his cool beauty you would never think there is a passionate, sensual, fire raging under those robes.

He cuts his eyes at Gojyo and stares at him. The hanyou is about to bring his glass to his lips when he sees him out of the corner of his eye. He sips and puts the glass down as he smirks at the monk. "What are you staring at? You like what you see?"

Sanzo leans on the bar and picks up his glass. He takes a sip and leans over looking the hanyou up and down. "I don't know, I only see a baka standing in front of me. What else do you have? Is there something that might tempt me?"

The monk raises his glass to the bartender and he brings him his fourth shot. He looks at Gojyo with a smug smile on his face. Tilting the glass up to his lips, he chokes as the hanyou pushes the glass up, causing him to swallow quickly and jumps back. He coughs and hits his chest with the side of his fist. "What the hell…are you doing?" He looks at Gojyo with malice as he reaches forward and grabs his collar.

Gojyo slaps his hand away and grabs his wrist pulling him flush with his body. He hisses at Sanzo as he twists his wrist, "You need a good fucking and maybe then you will lose that, uptight, ass, attitude. Hakkai is the type to bow down to you but I won't, you stuck up bastard!" He pushes Sanzo away from him and walks back over to the table and the card game.

Sanzo watches as he walks away and rubs his wrist. '_That fucking_ _moron will pay for this shit!_ He glares at Gojyo's back wanting to run behind him and shoot him in the head or at the very least beat the shit out of him with his fan. He slumps against the bar as he looks over at his two companions. He watches as the kappa leans over and whispers in Hakkai's ear. Hakkai looks over at Sanzo and smiles nervously. He is about to get up and Sanzo shakes his head slightly. He turns back too the bar and orders another drink.

As he downs his drink, Hakkai walks up and puts his hand on his shoulder, "I thought you wanted to get some rest. Changed your mind?" He has a small smile on his handsome face as he strokes Sanzo's shoulder.

Sanzo turns, with drink in hand, "No, I started missing you and decided to come out and get you. When I got here I saw you were busy so I didn't want to disturb you and your…friend." He sips on his drink as he looks in Hakkai's green soulful eyes.

"I can see how you would get the wrong impression, but she is all over everyone. She was breathing down Gojyo's neck, until I won a couple hands from him." He smiles at Sanzo as he rubs the back of his head. "Since you came looking for me why don't we leave and go back to your room."

"No, why don't I join you in that card game. I don't feel as tired as I did before." He pushes off the bar and heads over to the card game with Hakkai following behind. He wants too pay Gojyo back and wipe the smug look out of his crimson eyes.

XXXXXXX  
TBC


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Saiyuki

**A/N:** This chapter has semi-lemon so you have been warned. If you don't approve don't read. I am known for getting down and sexy.

Akasha721

Gojyo watches the two men at the bar. He knows in his heart something is going on between the two of them but he can't prove it. Whenever Sanzo goes out, Hakkai is right behind him. At night when there are only two rooms, he always manages to bunk with the monk. The next time they have to share rooms, he will make sure he shares Sanzo's room. Goyjo plans on shaking things up a bit for the both of them.

Sanzo and Hakkai walk up to the table and Sanzo looks down at the kappa. "Mind if I sit in on this hand?" He looks at Gojyo with a raised brow.

Gojyo looks up at Hakkai and then at the monk, "You think you can handle this, Sanzo? This is a high stakes poker game. Can you even play poker?" He looks up at the monk with a smirk on his handsome face. taking money from Sanzo will be like taking candy from a baby.

Sanzo answers with, "Any game you can play, I can play better. If you think you will lose against me, then I understand." He pulls out the chair Hakkai was sitting in and sits down. "Do you think you can beat me?" The kappa smiles at him and looks over at Hakkai. "You still in Hakkai, or is he taking your hand?"

Sanzo looks up at him, "Yeah Hakkai, you in or not?"

He takes a chair from one of the other tables and sits down, "Yeah, I'm in."

XXXXXXX

At the end of the night, Sanzo has raked in all the money and he looks over at Gojyo and smirks. "Is that all you got?" He shoos two women away with out looking in their direction. What Hakkai told him is true. The women at this bar are all over a winner. He gave some of them money just to go away but they keep coming back.

Gojyo picks up his glass and downs his drink. He gives the monk a coy smile, as he looks him in the eyes. "You sneaky bastard. You knew how to play all along. I call that unfair advandage, _Master Sanzo, _and since you have all the money you can pay our tab, because I'm completely broke." He snickers as he looks over at him.

Sanzo sits back, "If I pay your tab how are you going to pay me back?" He narrows his eyes at the Gojyo. _'I should make him beg, that wil wipe the smug look off his face!'_

Gojyo gives him a sultry look and chuckles, "How do you want me to pay you back? I don't have any more money and I don't want to spend the night cleaning up this dump." He looks around at their surroundings and the place is a mess. "Do you want a slave or something?" He looks at Sanzo with one brow raised.

Sanzo looks at the mess and back at the hanyou, "How about tomorrow, when we hit the road you leave the monkey alone for the whole trip? Think you can do that?"

Gojyo looks over at Hakkai, "Can I ride in front with you Hakkai? If I can't say anything to Goku, I just might go crazy! You have to help me out here, man." He puts his arm around his best friend as he smiles down at him.

"I…uh I don't mind but, Sanzo is it okay with you? Do you want to ride next to Goku for an entire trip?" He looks at the monk because he loves having him by his side and yet he cannot refuse his best friend. He is in a difficult situation. His lover or his best friend?

The blonde haired monk snorts, "You must be out of your mind! I'm not trying to make this easy for him! Let the ass-hole suck it up and ride as usual. If he doesn't want to leave the monkey alone, so I can have some peace, he can clean the place up!" He gets out of his seat, rakes his winnings in his pouch, and heads for the door.

"Fine then! I'll see your high and mighty ass, in the morning! I don't need your stinking help. Just don't ever ask me to help you with anything, you got that!" Gojyo is yelling at his back because he can't believe Sanzo is going to make him stay and clean the place up! That damn monk is going to pay and pay dearly!

Sanzo stops and turns around, "As if I need you for anything! Make sure you clean the floor nice and tidy, **ASS-HOLE!"** He pushes out the door with Hakkai bringing up the rear.

Hakkai looks over at Sanzo as he fumbles for his cigarettes. "Sanzo, do you think it was right not to pay his tab. It couldn't have been that much. It's not as though you don't have the money." He smiles at his lover trying to get him to go back and help the kappa out. He knows Gojyo is drunk and he may not finish before morning and have to be there all night.

"If you want to help him then go ahead, Hakkai. I know he's your best friend and all. I don't need you with me tonight. As a matter of fact I don't need you any night!" He storms off in the direction of the inn and his bed for the night, leaving Hakkai wondering what went wrong.

XXXXXXX

Later on in the middle of the night, Sanzo tosses in his sleep. He wakes with a start, gasping for air. He looks around the room wondering where he is and remembers. He gets off the bed, slides his jeans over his slim hips and lights a cigarette.

He sits at the small table in his room and wonders about the dream. Someone was chasing him and he couldn't get away fast enough, but who was it? He pushes the hair out of his face and sighs. He looks towards the window as he hears a voice. He gets up walks over to the window and looks down in the courtyard.

Gojyo is down in the courtyard alone, cussing at a tree. Sanzo stands in the window watching him in amusement. He watches as Gojyo kicks the tree, tells it to fight like a man, then turns his back, slides down the side, and sits under it. He lights a cigarette and leans his head back as he blows smoke up to the sky.

Sanzo ducks quickly from the window hoping the kappa doesn't see him peeping out the window at his display of temperament. He thinks Gojyo is like a petulant child when things do not go his way.

As he watches from the side, he can almost catch the words he says, as he talks to himself. However, it sounds as if he is heaping curses on Sanzo's head. He covers his mouth with his hand as he listens to the kappa go on and on about why he shouldn't be a monk. Sanzo leans back against the wall and slides down to the floor. He is laughing at Gojyo because only a drunken _baka_ would be out in the middle of the night acting a _fool_ and railing at a tree.

He crawls over to his bed and sits on the side shaking his head as he lights another cigarette. He thinks about Gojyo and hopes the kappa had a hard time cleaning the bar because it serves him right. As the smoke fills his lungs, he hears a tapping at his door.

He sighs, thinking it must be Hakkai, coming to grovel and apologize. He wants whoever is there to think he is asleep so he stays quiet. He blows the smoke out and watches the door, hoping he will go away. His room is on the other side of the inn so no one knows if he is sleep or not.

The tapping does not stop however, so he gets up and goes over to the door unlocking it. He pulls the door open with a scowl on his handsome face and is about to say something when Gojyo pushes past him and strolls in.

Sanzo looks at him in shock! He catches his cigarette before it hits the floor and spins around glaring at the kappa. "What in the hell are you doing here! Get the fuck out, now!" He is wondering how he got up to his room so quickly. Maybe he isn't as drunk as he thought.

Gojyo looks at him with a smirk on his face. "I didn't wake you, did I? I ran out of cigarettes and as you know, I don't have any money. How about sharing with your fellow traveler?"

Sanzo looks at him, walks over to his robe, pulls out his cigarettes, and throws the pack at him. "Take them and get the hell out. I'm trying to sleep."

Gojyo catches the pack and smiles at him. He pulls one out, lights it and takes a deep pull. "I saw you at the window, so I know you weren't sleep. You may be fast but you're not that fast. Why couldn't you sleep, Sanzo? Are you feeling guilty for leaving me or are you waiting for someone?"

He flicks his lighter open and close as he watches the monk's face. He smiles at him as he sits in the only chair in the room and put his feet on the table.

"You got what you came for, so get out of…" he reaches in his robe and turns around.

Gojyo rushes him and grabs his arm before he can lift his gun. "Now you don't want to hurt me, do you?" He puts his other arm around his waist bringing him flush with his body. He leans down and smells the monk's hair. He whispers in his ear, "Like I said…you're fast but not that fast, Sanzo."

He tries to hit him with his forehead and Gojyo jumps back releasing him. "Sorry, but I didn't want you shooting at me like a wild man. We may have to leave this fine establishment if you start firing off shots in here."

He walks back over to the table, pulls out another cigarette, and lights it off the one he is smoking. He hands it to Sanzo as he looks in his eyes. "Why are you so mean to me? Do you hate me that much, monk? You know…I like you…even if you do treat me like shit."

Sanzo takes the cigarette, walks over to the bed, and sits down. He puts it up to his lips as he wonders why, he has so little patience for the kappa. He treats Gojyo far worst than he treats the others and he does not know why. He looks over at him, sees his blood red hair and eyes, and wonders if that is the reason.

No…that couldn't be it. He didn't have a dislike of ikkou, half or whole. Goku is one and he would put his life on the line for the stupid monkey, any day of the week so why does he treat Gojyo differently from the others.

He clears his throat and looks in Gojyo's direction, "Maybe because I'm not a fan of your sorry ass, attitude. Have you ever thought about that?" He takes a pull on his cigarette as he watches the kappa, wishing he would just get out of his room and leave him in peace. The last thing he needs right now is to get into a sparring match with the baka.

"What's wrong with my attitude, Sanzo?" He looks at the monk with his head tilted to the side and his feet on the table. He looks as though he really doesn't know what he is talking about.

Sanzo stands and walks over to him. Gojyo looks up with a smirk and ruby red meets amethyst mauve. He licks his bottom lip, as he watches the monk. Sanzo kicks his foot out and tumbles his chair over, making the kappa fall over. "Oww!! What the hell!" He lies on the floor looking up at the monk.

Sanzo stands over him glaring down, "Your attitude stinks, the same as you do! You smell of booze and slut's perfume. If you want to come in my…" Gojyo snakes his leg out and sweep Sanzo's legs from under him making him land on top of him. "Ooff, you bastard! I'm going to kill your…" Sanzo struggles with Gojyo trying to get up.

He rolls on top of the monk and sits on his pelvis. He grabs his hands and pulls them out and over his head. He grins down at him and tells him, "That was pretty sneaky of you. If you wanted me down here, all you had to do is ask."

Sanzo squirms under him, trying to push him off with no luck. "Get the hell off me, you bastard! I'll kill you! Get off me, now! You damn mother-fucking ass hole!" He looks at the kappa with stormy, purple eyes.

Gojyo laughs, "If you keep yelling like that you're going to wake the whole inn. Is that what you want?"

"You bastard, I'm going to kill you!" He snarls at Gojyo because he can feel his growing manhood with every movement. This is so, not suppose to happen! If he stops struggling now, it will seem as if he is giving him permission, but if he continues to struggle, the kappa will know he is making him hard. This is a difficult situation: he wishes he were not in.

Gojyo looks over his shoulder at the door and down at Sanzo yelling and he bends down taking his lips in a bruising kiss to shut off his tirade. The only problem is he slides his tongue inside the monk's mouth.

Sanzo gasps in surprise, frozen for a moment at the kappa's nerve! He turns his head trying to get away from Gojyo but he presses down harder. His tongue is darting all over his mouth, hitting the roof, and sliding over his teeth before he strokes his sweet, sweet tongue. He sucks on it as the monk moans in the back of his throat. Sanzo is trying hard not to enjoy these sensations so he closes his eyes and his mind goes blank.

If he doesn't want to think about what the kappa is doing and the way he's making him feel, he has to control his feelings. Gojyo moves his lips to his ear and as he laves his tongue down the outer shell, he nips the lobe. Sanzo whimpers and says in a throaty voice, "Stop…Gojyo, don't do this."

Gojyo releases one of his hands and strokes him through his tight jeans. "It seems you don't really want me to stop, now do you monk? He kisses him on the side of the neck as he laces his fingers with the monk and bites down on his neck and begins to suckle the angry red spot.

Sanzo arches his back, gasping at the pain and pleasure of the kappa's lips. What is happening to him! What could he be thinking, allowing Gojyo to kiss him like this! He moans again as the kappa whispers in his ear. "I never knew you were so sensitive, Sanzo, and your skin is so yielding to my touch." He moves down his chest and flicks his tongue at the cherry blossom pinkness of his nipple. The monk slides his fingers through Gojyo's scarlet hair wrapping it around his long slim fingers and brings it up to his lips.

"Do you know what you're doing…I'm not a woman. Maybe you should stop now, while you can." He closes his passion filled, purple eyes. He doesn't want the kappa to see how much he wants this too. His body is belying his words for him to stop. The last thing he wants is for him to stop. Being with Hakkai has never felt like this before. Gojyo is making his whole body sing with resounding notes.

He cries out as Gojyo tugs his harden bud with his teeth. He flicks it again and moves to the other, intent on turning it crimson rose, like the other.

Gojyo wants to smile as he listens to the sounds Sanzo is making because he knows he was hiding this passion, all along. This is probably the source of his irritation. He needs someone to make him feel…feel what? Right now Gojyo is the one that is feeling the joy of being with the man that makes him crazy, by walking in a room. There is no way the monk feels the same way, right?!

He moves his head up to his lips and kisses him again and Sanzo kisses him back. He pants as he puts his arms around Gojyo's back moaning into the kiss. His hands slide up to his hair where he tangles his fingers in the silky, scarlet tresses.

"You're so hot Sanzo…I want to make love to you. I've got to have you and I want you now." Gojyo slides his pants over his hips releasing his weeping erection. He looks down at Sanzo, feasting his eyes on his pale porcelain skin and licks his lips. "You are so beautiful. You deserve better than to lie here naked, on this cold wooden floor.

Before Sanzo can reply, he picks him up in his arms and carries him over to the small bed. He lies him down and smiles at the sight of a blushing Sanzo. He pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it on the floor. Stroking the outline of his body, he bends down licking his navel. Tasting his skin he gazes at Sanzo from under dark lashed ruby eyes. This is what he has wanted for so long a time, this man in his arms and willing, under his body.

A shiver runs through Sanzo's slim, well-toned body as he looks into Gojyo's face. He can see the lust that is evident in his eyes but he sees something else too…something that throws him for a loop even in his position. He can see desire as if this is what he wants and is finally ecstatic he has it. He sees gratification in his eyes turning them a dark burgundy in color. He gasps at the sensations, because he can feel the anxiety in both of them, as if they are connected to the same live wire.

Sanzo throws his head back at the sheer force of passion he feels for this man, a man, he knows should be taboo, but oh god! The vibrations that crawl over his skin as his fingers and lips dance over the surface of his sensitive skin make him want to scream out in pleasure until his throat is raw. He grabs a handful of the kappa's hair and brings his head up to his face. He opens his mouth and clamps down on Gojyo's lips as he pushes him back and crawls over him.

He is lying on top of Gojyo and running his hands over his body, touching and stroking him with a fever that belies his identity as a holier than thou monk. This is the true Sanzo; the true man that wants passionate sex with someone he knows will not be dominated.

Gojyo is just the man to take charge when it comes to having sex with anyone, man or woman. Yet now, he cannot get enough of the scarlet haired man in his bed. Finally, he has what he wants and he is going to enjoy every moment of their union.

There passion is about to reach it's peak when there is a soft knock at the door. Sanzo freezes as Gojyo holds him around his waist. He looks over his shoulder at the door and back at Gojyo with his mouth open. The kappa takes advantage, puts his mouth over his, and kisses him holding him tightly.

"Sanzo…Sanzo, are you sleep? It's me, can I come in?" He knocks softly again, waiting for the monk to answer the door.

Gojyo pulls back and looks in his face as he smirks and whispers in his ear, "You and the healer, Sanzo? Well he's out of luck tonight you belong to me. I'm going to make you mine before this night is over." He bites him on the shoulder and Sanzo gasps low trying not to make any noise at the pain.

They hear the knob as it turns and Sanzo looks at the door once again, praying that he has locked it but not remembering if he did or not. He looks at Gojyo and he stares back at him with amusement on his scarred face. He's thinking about the look on Hakkai's face if he comes through that door at this moment. He wants to laugh but he knows he will lose Sanzo if he does. He holds him around the waist, brings him closer and looks in his eyes as he gives him a small smile.

XXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3

**Duplicity **

Sanzo and Gojyo are in a compromising position.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai calls through the door and lets the knob go. If the monk is asleep than he shouldn't disturb him, he sighs against the door, bumping his head against it a couple of times before giving up and going back to his room. Sanzo must still be upset with him because he wanted him to help Gojyo, with his tab.

Maybe he can pacify him tomorrow, before they leave for the road. Sanzo is so temperamental that sometimes he just wants to give up on the monk. Then Hakkai comes to his senses and gives in to whatever he wants. Yeah, tomorrow he will apologize and Sanzo can go on treating him with the same distain as he usually does.

XXXXXXX

Once they hear a couple of bumps on the door and the handle is released, Sanzo breaths a sigh of relief. He pulls back from Gojyo and is about to get up when he tightens his arms around him, "Where the hell do you think you're going!" He says in an inaudible voice, "We're not finished yet. We were in the middle of something, you know."

Sanzo looks at him with his mask in place. He gives the kappa a flippant look and tells him, "Don't you think the mood is broken now?" He disentangles himself from Gojyo and picks up his pants, without looking at him. He walks over to the table and pick up the cigarettes and shaking one out, he lights it. Gojyo sits up in bed watching him.

He leans on his elbow and stares at the monk, "Are you and Hakkai lovers, monk?" He narrows his eyes at Sanzo as he wonders why he is so angry with the monk. Sanzo is ignoring him so he gets off the bed and walks over to him in all his naked glory. His erection has gone down some but not quite, all the way.

He reaches out and grabs Sanzo by the arm spinning him around to face him. Sanzo looks up at him, tells him it's none of his business, and jerks his arm away. He walks over to the window and stares down in the courtyard once again.

He doesn't know how he can tell Gojyo that he and the chi healer are lovers without sounding as if he is cheating. All he has with Hakkai is sex and nothing more. The release he feels bedding the ikkou is nothing compared to what Gojyo has made him feel in the last few minutes. He turns looking in his face.

"Don't you think it's about time you got the hell out? Daybreak will be here soon and we move out first thing in the morning, or have you forgotten?" He takes a deep pull on his cigarette and blows smoke towards the ceiling where it dissipates into the air.

Gojyo glares at him, "You're a piece of work, you know that? How does it feel to be able to turn your emotions on and off like that? For a minute I thought we had something special going, but as usual when it comes to you, I'm fucking out of my element." He turns and picks up his clothes.

Sanzo turns from the window watching him, as he gets dressed. He can tell Gojyo is more angry than upset but he has nothing to say. When Hakkai knocked on the door all his desire for the kappa just dispelled and he cannot make love to him no matter how much he wants too.

Gojyo combs his hair back with his fingers and walks over to the monk. He reaches out and cups his face in his hand, "I know you want the same thing I do, Sanzo. Now, if you want to continue where we left off, you'll have to make the first move."

He bends down and kisses the monk's mouth, stroking his lips with his tongue. He pulls back looking in his amethyst eyes and winks. He turns, opens the door, and looks down and back at Sanzo. "Imagine that, it wasn't _locked_ after all. You must have him well trained, Sanzo." He chuckles under his breath and leaves out.

XXXXXXX

The next morning as they prepare to leave, Gojyo is watching both Sanzo and Hakkai for any sign the two of them are lovers. Sanzo is in his usual bad mood, Hakkai is loading the jeep with the supplies they brought in the village, and Goku is munching on a meat bun.

Gojyo jumps in the back and puts his hands behind his head closing his eyes. Goku hops in besides him and sits half way on the kappa and his seat. Gojyo pushes him and starts in yelling for him to give him room.

Sanzo sighs and gets in the front seat next to the chi healer. Hakkai is watching him wondering if he heard him by his room last night. Sanzo says nothing so he starts the jeep and they head down the road.

Sanzo has his eyes forward but he can tell when Hakkai looks over at him. He pretends not to notice, as he lights a cigarette. As he tilts his head back inhaling the smoke into his lungs, he catches Gojyo's eyes in the mirror. He looks away quickly and there is a slight blush on his face. Facing Gojyo this morning was hard but he did not make eye contact, so he was able to avoid any conversation with him.

Gojyo folds his arms across his chest and stares at the back of Sanzo's head. _'That stupid monk! Who the hell does he think he is, ignoring me like this? He acts as if last night never happened_.' He looks over at Goku and smile.

He moves over in his seat trying to lie down and puts his feet on Goku. "Hey, what the hell are you doing, you stupid water-sprite! Get you smelly feet off me!" He proceeds to push Gojyo legs off him and pushes the monk's seat in the process.

"What the hell do you care?! I'm tired, I was up late last night! Sit down and play like you're a cushion. You dam monkey!" He has one eye on Sanzo, as he is trying to get a rise out of the monk even if it is just to hit him with his fan.

"What! Now I know you're crazy! Get your big smelly feet off me!" He pushes Gojyo and he lands halfway on Sanzo and Hakkai. 'Ow! Don't push me like that!" He grabs Goku in a headlock and they are tussling in the back seat when Sanzo whips his fan out and whacks them both twice with it and pulls out his banishing gun.

"If you two morons don't stop, I'll have the both of you running along side the jeep and I mean it. But, I could fill you both full of holes if you fucking prefer!"

Goku stops as he looks down the barrel of the gun that is so close to his face. He eases from under Gojyo's arm and sits back in his seat.

"The dumb water-sprite started it. You should make him do the running."

"I'm not running for anybody. If I get out, I'm taking a nap! I didn't get any sleep last night and I'm tired." He meets Sanzo's eyes in the rearview mirror with a smirk on his face.

Hakkai looks in the mirror and catches the look between him and the monk. He thinks it is because he had to stay and clean the bar last night, since Sanzo wouldn't pay his tab. He has no idea he was in Sanzo's room and that's why he couldn't get inside.

He smiles at Sanzo, "Why don't we take a rest in the grove of trees up ahead. I'm a little tired myself. I didn't sleep that well either. What do you say Sanzo?" He glances at the monk for confirmation.

"Fine with me! You're all a bunch of wusses, anyway. Next time we stop at a village everybody goes to bed! Between you and the damn ikkou jumping out at us, we may never get to our destination." He stares out the window as if he is upset but he is tired himself, not that he would ever admit it. All night he thought of nothing but crimson eyes, staring at him with passion and then disappointment. He is now sorry about the disappointment because he thought the kappa wouldn't give up so easily. In truth, he is the one that is disappointed and angry, without understanding why.

XXXXXXX

They stop in a grove of trees and Hakkai unwraps the food he brought from the village. He hands everyone a portion and the only one that complains is Goku. Sanzo sighs, hands him his food, gets up, and walks a distance away. He leans against a tree as he blows smoke that is caught up in the air. He turns as Hakkai comes to him smiling, "You didn't eat that much at breakfast. You need food like the rest of us, you know."

"Nah, I'm fine. The monkey is always hungry so I don't mind. As long as he shuts his mouth for awhile, I'll give him all the food."

Hakkai chuckles, "I don't think Gojyo would like that, he likes to eat a lot too. Between the two of them, I don't think a banquet would be enough." He looks up at the monk with a warm smile on his face. He's happy he is having a decent conversation with the monk and he isn't still angry with him.

"Uh, Sanzo…I want to apologize for last night. I came by your room but you were asleep. However, I see Gojyo is none the worst for wear. He must have got in pretty late last night after cleaning the bar. I thought I heard him going to his room at almost daybreak."

Sanzo looks at him through a cloud of smoke, "Gojyo is of no concern of mine. I don't care when he got in." The monk walks away from a puzzled Hakkai wondering what he has said now. He shakes his head as he follows the monk back to their small makeshift camp.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo watches as Sanzo walks over to the grove of trees and wonders if he should talk to him when he sees Hakkai get up. This is an opportunity to see if what he thinks is true. It's hard to tell with Sanzo because he never smiles at anyone for any reason. As he thinks about it, the monk did give him a smile last night. It may have been small but a smile nevertheless. He sighs as he closes his eyes and remembers how passionate he was.

Sanzo kissing him and running his hands all over his body gives him shivers just thinking about what almost was. He leans back with a silly smile on his face and puts his hands behind his head. He is in a blissful state when he feels a kick to his side. His eyes fly open and he looks up into Sanzo's scowling face.

"You look like an idiot, get the hell up! We're leaving!" He turns and looks at Hakkai who summons Hakuryu. He transforms into jeep while the others gather their things and load it up. Sanzo stands with his hands in his sleeves glaring at Gojyo, as he mumbles under his breath at the monk.

"Unfreaking-believable! I must really be an idiot to even think his frosty ass has any feelings for anybody! I've got to be losing my mind!" He storms over to the jeep, jumps in and sits with a frown on his face as he looks intently at the monk.

Sanzo ignores him and sits in front, next to the chi healer. He grumbles under his breath and folds his arms. Hakkai looks in the rearview and sees Gojyo glaring at the monk once again. He sighs and starts up the jeep wishing they were already at the inn so he can have a private moment with Sanzo. He glances over at him as he looks down at the map and watches as the sun turns his hair into spun gold.

Gojyo hits his best friend on the back of his head, "Keep your eyes on the road, before you hit something." He chuckles under his breath as Hakkai blushes. He tells him he was looking at the map and rubs his head as he stares straight ahead.

Sanzo turns slightly, meets Gojyo's eyes in the mirror, and narrows his own. He holds the kappa's eyes for a moment before turning away_. 'What is that baka thinking?_ _At this rate he will have the confession he wants, damn him!'_

"Hey Sanzo, when we get to the next town will you give me a chance to win my money back?" He looks at him with a smirk on his face.

"Why would I do that?" Sanzo keeps staring at the map with his head down.

Gojyo leans forward, "If you let me win my money back…I won't have to beg you."

Sanzo looks up in the mirror catching his eyes, "Beg me, what are you talking about? Beg me for what? I already cover your room and pay for your meals, baka."

The kappa puts his hand on his shoulder, "Uh…can I have a cigarette?"

The monk shakes his head and hands the pack to Gojyo. He takes it and leans back as he lights one. He closes his eyes as he blows out smoke, "Ahh, that tastes good, even if I have to smoke your brand."

Sanzo turns in his seat with his hand out, "I didn't say you could have the pack, idiot! Hand them back."

Gojyo keeps smoking as if he hasn't heard him and Goku looks at him as if he has gone crazy. He looks at Sanzo as he turns in his seat getting on his knees and grabs Gojyo in the collar. He drops the cigarette in his mouth and gasps.

"Give me my pack or you get nothing else!" He looks at him with a snarl on his face. Gojyo eyes fly open and he takes the pack out of his pocket and gives them back. Sanzo takes them, pushes him, and turns back in his seat.

Gojyo picks up the one that fell out of his mouth and takes a pull. "You act as if that is your last pack. I know you have more than that don't you?" Then he says under his breath, "Damn tight-wad."

Goku elbows him in the side trying to get him to be quiet when Sanzo turns around. "Did you say something kappa? If you want to be heard, you have to stop that insufferable mumbling. Now repeat what you just said, I dare you."

Goku looks from one to the other and Hakkai looks in the rearview mirror catching the smug look on Gojyo's face. They both wonder why he is baiting the monk.

Gojyo looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "You were stingy last night and you're stingy now. What's up with that? Why do you always pull rank on me and you never did answer my question."

Sanzo is livid! He knows just the wrong question and he will reveal that he was in his room last night. He turns back in his seat and crosses his arms not answering. He knows you have to pick your battles and right now was not the time to do battle with the kappa.

Gojyo smirks as he leans back in his seat trying to enjoy the last of his cigarette. He feels that he has backed the monk into a corner and he knows he will spill the beans about the two of them. At least that's what Sanzo thinks but Gojyo knows he will never do that because that will be like cutting off his nose to spite his face. However, he will enjoy this sweet torture for however long it lasts.

XXXXXXX

They arrive at the inn without incident and go inside. The place is rather large with a full dinning area with people milling about. Goku look towards the dinning room and looks up at the monk.

"Hey, Sanzo you think we could get some grub. I'm starving!" Sanzo looks down at him and over at Hakkai. "Take the monkey in the dining room; I'm going out for cigarettes."

Gojyo's ears perk up when he hears Sanzo say he is going to buy cigarettes. "Want me to go with you? I need some smokes myself."

Sanzo looks over at him, "Why don't you go instead and I could go in and get some tea." He gives Gojyo some coins and heads for the dining room with Hakkai.

"Wait a minute Sanzo; I want to buy some for myself." He follows behind the monk like a puppy begging for more coin. He sits next to him with his hand out. "Do you want me coming to your room in the middle of the night asking for a smoke, because I will?"

The monk sits at the table drumming his fingers against the table with his eyes closed. Hakkai looks from one to the other and Goku chuckles at Gojyo.

"Maybe this is a good time for you to quit, cockroach!" He laughs at the look on Gojyo's face. He knows that he hates being called cockroach because of his hair.

"Shut up monkey! With that bottomless pit, you call a stomach you have probably eaten a few cockroaches while eating at some of the places we've had to stay! Right now I'm talking to the monk!"

Sanzo looks daggers at him, "Like I said before how are you going to pay me back?"

The hanyou gives him a smirk, "I'll do anything you want me too, but not what you said last night. I know, why don't I give you a massage. I know you must be tied up in knots after that long drive, right?" He looks over at Hakkai, "What do you think Hakkai? You think he's tied up in knots?"

Hakkai looks at his best friend trying to figure out if he has a hidden meaning behind him offering this or is he just trying to be funny as usual. "I think that's up to Sanzo, don't you? He looks at Gojyo smiling and then over at Sanzo.

Sanzo looks from one to the other and fumes. They have a lot of nerve talking as if he isn't in the room. He stares at Hakkai, to think he has nothing to say about Gojyo massaging him. He watches Hakkai and says to Gojyo, "Since we only have two rooms you can stay with me. I'll like to see what you can do."

Hakkai drops his eyes as the server brings out the food and says nothing. He knows the monk is angry and that's why he said what he did. Somehow, things have gotten out of hand with Gojyo and it's time he finds out what is going on.

Gojyo looks at Sanzo with his mouth open and then closes it quickly. He never thought the monk would take him up on his offer. He sits back in his seat and watches the monk as he brings his tea to his lips. He has given him more money and not a word has been spoken.

Hakkai looks as if he is hurt and Sanzo just looks pissed off. Maybe he thought Hakkai would object to the massage. Maybe he is baiting Gojyo but whatever is going on he will find out.

"Wait up Gojyo, I think I'll go with you." He looks over at Goku, "I'm sure you can finish this for me can't you, Goku?"

The monkey looks up at Hakkai and smiles, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you. Like I said, I'm starving. Thanks a lot Hakkai!" He pulls Hakkai's plate in front of him and looks down in glee.

Sanzo looks at Hakkai with a frown on his face wondering why he wants to go with the hanyou. He looks over at Gojyo who is sporting a smirk on his face. He looks over at Sanzo with one brow raised.

"Come on Hakkai, I'll be happy to have the company. You never know if someone just might try and rob me." He laughs as he puts his arm around Hakkai's shoulder and they leave out for the store.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo and Hakkai walk the short distance to the store as Gojyo talks non stop as to why the monk should be a little nicer than he is to them. He looks at Hakkai with a smile, "What I should say is, me. Why is he that way Hakkai? Would it kill that bastard to be nice once in a while? No matter how nice I am to him, he never is nice to me. Maybe tonight I'll smother him with a pillow, since I can't go out and have a drink. Man, I hate my life!" He throws his hands in the air as he shakes his head and goes in the store.

Hakkai smiles as he gets a thought, "Uh…Gojyo, I can lend you some money if you want to go and gamble. You may be able to win enough to pay me and still have some in your pocket. Don't tell Sanz, it will be our little secret, okay?"

Gojyo looks at him and smiles, "Why Hakkai, you sly dog you. Have you been holding out on me? You didn't lose all your money to the monk. Did he share with you and not me? I can't take your money, what if I lose?"

"Let me worry about that. Do you want it or not? I know how you like to hang out at the bars so I'll give you the money and you pay me back." He watches his best friend because he knows he can't beg him to take it and he wonders why he doesn't just jump at it.

Gojyo pays for the cigarettes and smirks at Hakkai, "Thanks man and I will pay you back with interest." Now he knows for sure, they are having an affair. Why else would he try to get him away for the night? He wants the monk for himself tonight and with him there, he will mess up his plans.

Hakkai reaches in his pouch and then just gives him the whole pouch. "Here this should be enough to get you started. I hope you win big because I am running kind of low."

They walk back onto the streets and Gojyo hands him Sanzo's cigarettes, "Tell the monk I'll see him later and I'll be quiet when I come in tonight. Shit! I forgot I told him I would give him a massage tonight. What if he is looking forward to it? Do you think he will be upset? Maybe I should just stay in tonight."

Hakkai looks at him in alarm, "No. don't worry about that. I'll explain to him what you are doing and I'm sure he will understand. If he still wants the massage I'll even do that for you, okay?"

Gojyo gives him a skeptic look and knows for sure he is trying to get rid of him. "Okay, thanks, I'll see you later." He heads off to the bar leaving Hakkai to give Sanzo the news of his whereabouts.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai walks back into the dinning room and hands the monk his cigarettes. "Gojyo told me to give this too you." He takes a seat, picks up his cup, and calls the server over for a refill.

Sanzo looks at him with his eyes narrowed, "Where the hell is the kappa?"

"He went to the bar to see if he could win his money back." He looks at the monk watching the expression on his face. Hoping he will let it go.

"Where did he get money from?" He looks directly at Hakkai as he blows smoke in his direction.

"I loaned him some."

"Didn't I say earlier we were to go to bed tonight so we wouldn't be tired in the morning? So you and he decide on your own that what I say means nothing?"

"He wanted to win some money, Sanzo. You can't blame him for that."

"I can blame him for anything I want, Hakkai. I'll be right back. The two of you can go upstairs. I'll go get him so we can all get some sleep." He looks down at Hakkai, "Was this your idea or his?"

Hakkai thanks the server for his tea and looks over at Sanzo, "If you must know it was my idea. I don't like to see him having to beg for the things he wants. I wouldn't want to see you beg either."

Sanzo snorts, "That's the difference between us. I will never beg for anything." He turns and heads for the door.

Goku looks at his back, "Sanzo is very upset, but I don't know if he is madder at you or the water-sprite. He did say he wanted us to sleep early tonight and I don't think you guys should have done that."

Hakkai sighs and picks up his tea and sips on it. '_So much for the best laid plans.' _

XXXXXXX

Sanzo walks into the bar and looks around for Gojyo. He spots him at one of the tables' playing cards and sipping on a drink. He is laughing as he rakes in money and as usual, a woman is hanging around his neck. Sanzo seethes, because that most mean he is winning. He walks over to the bar and orders a drink. He takes it over to the table and stands behind the kappa.

Gojyo laughs as he picks up his cards and notices a couple of the players looking over his shoulder. He turns his head and looks up in the monk's face. He drops his hand and gives him a shaky smile. "What are you doing here?

Sanzo looks at him over the rim of his glass, "Let's go, now." He turns and heads for the door.

XXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

**Duplicity **

XXXXXXX

Chapter 4

XXXXXXX

Gojyo watches as Sanzo walks out the door, turns, and throws in his hand. He collects his winnings and gets up following the monk out, amid the shouts and taunts. He waves his hand over his shoulder as he keeps on walking out the door.

"Hey Sanzo, wait up!" He hurries to catch up with him. He leans over looking in his face. "Why did you bother to come and get me if you are going to walk off and leave me?"

"Shut up and keep walking, baka!"

"Look Sanzo, I didn't think you wanted to be bothered with me."

"I said shut up."

"Did you come and get me because you miss me?"

Sanzo stops so abruptly, Gojyo walks into him. "Didn't you promise me something?"

Gojyo looks at him and it dawns on him about the massage. "I did didn't I, sorry. When we get back I'm going to make you feel so good you'll want me to make love to you all night." He grins at the look on the monk's face.

"I only want the massage, baka. Anything else will be overkill. Have you forgotten we leave at first light? I told you earlier we were to get some sleep, so we are not tired when we leave, or did you forget that too?" He glares at the hanyou with malice in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I remember. Have the others gone to bed? I hope I'm not the only one that is being punished by teacher." He casts a look at the monk as they resume walking.

"Is that what you call it, punishment?" The monk looks straight ahead, as he says this in an inaudible voice.

The hanyou looks at him because he wonders if he heard him correctly or not. For a moment, he could have sworn Sanzo sounded hurt. No, that couldn't be true, not this monk. He doesn't have a soft bone in his body for anyone or anything, so he must be mistaken.

"What did you say Sanzo, I couldn't hear you. Don't tell me you've started acting like an idiot by mumbling."

"You never know when to keep that big mouth closed do you? Now I just might have you doing it until I fall asleep." Sanzo realizes what he has said and blushes.

The hanyou lashes onto that last sentence and tells him, "That is exactly what I plan on doing, right after I make you call out my name."

Sanzo shakes his head because he knows he should have never said anything. He pretends that he is walking alone as Gojyo keeps up a constant flow of chatter.

XXXXXXX

When they arrive back at the inn, Sanzo heads for the stairs. "Wait a minute monk I have to get me something to eat. Oh look, the monkey and Hakkai are still in here." He walks over to the table and takes a seat.

He calls to the server, "Hey sweetheart, could you bring me something to eat! Nothing to heavy I have some work to do later on!" He looks over at Sanzo who has followed him into the dinning room. "Right Sanzo!"

The monk is seething, he sits in his seat and lights a cigarette, "It's no big deal, baka. Eat as much as you want."

Hakkai looks from one to the other, "What is he talking about, Sanzo? Why does he think he needs to eat light?" He's drumming his fingers on the table as he looks at the blonde haired monk.

"Beats me." Sanzo blows smoke into the air as he looks around.

Goku and Gojyo look at Hakkai wondering why he is questioning the monk so angrily. Gojyo smirks at him. "You know I promised the monk I would rub his back and if I eat too much I just may fall asleep on him."

Three pairs of eyes are on the hanyou as he eats his noodles ignoring them. He knows what he said is provocative and they can all think whatever. He is getting a kick out of the monk having to dodge Hakkai questions. He looks at Sanzo out of the corner of his eyes and can see he is fuming.

"What the fuck are you talking about, you ass-hole! Keep this shit up and the three of you will be sleeping in the same room!" Sanzo gets up and heads for the stairs.

Gojyo laughs, "I'll be up as soon as I finish down here, your priestlyness. Don't forget to leave the door unlocked!"

Hakkai glares at Gojyo and gets up to follow the monk. "Everything you say is not funny Gojyo. You will do well to remember that."

Goku looks over at Gojyo. "What's going on, water-sprite? Why are the two of them so mad at you?"

The hanyou looks over at the young boy, "You'll understand when you grow up, monkey."

"Oh, so that's what's wrong. Does Hakkai like Sanzo so much he doesn't want you teasing him?"

Gojyo looks over at him with one brow raised, "I guess you can say that. Does it bother you?"

"Not really, I mean I like Sanzo too but I know he can hold his own with you and anybody else. What I don't understand is why Hakkai thinks he can't. Sanzo is always calling us names and hitting us with his fan so much that now I'm use to it. I think you are the only one that talks back to him. Maybe Hakkai should do the same and maybe he will like him back." He gets up from the table, "I'm going to turn in now, and I'll see you in the morning."

Gojyo sits back in his seat thinking about what Goku has just said. The boy is right; maybe Hakkai should talk back more often. Then as he thinks about it, he remembers Hakkai rarely gets into an argument with the monk. He is always so agreeable and placating with that smile on his face. It will probably be there on the day he dies. He shakes involuntarily as a shiver runs down his spine. "_I hope that day never comes."_

XXXXXXX

Sanzo reaches the top of the stairs and walks down the hall to his room. "Why are you following me, Hakkai?"

"I want to talk to you Sanzo and now is as good a time as any." He goes inside his room and shuts the door. He turns as Sanzo removes his robes.

"Is there something going on between you and Gojyo?" He stares at the monk and for once, his smile is not in place.

"That's funny, because he asked me the same thing about you. What do you think?" The monk lights a cigarette and smirks.

Hakkai folds his arms in front of his chest, "As you should know, I think there is and that's why he's making all these sexual innuendos. If you've changed your mind about me then tell me and I will understand."

Sanzo sighs, "Look Hakkai, I don't want to talk about Gojyo to you or anyone else. Are you disappointed I have him in my room instead of you? It's no big deal, I promise."

Hakkai walks over and puts his arms around the monk, "I've missed holding you, Sanzo. It's been awhile since we made love and I don't understand why it hasn't gotten to you yet. Don't you miss being with me at all?"

The monk wraps his arms around his waist, "We'll be together soon. It's just tonight is not a good night. I'm really tired and I didn't get any sleep last night. I promise I'll make it up to you." He kisses Hakkai passionately and pulls back. "Go to your room and I will see you in the morning, okay?"

Hakkai drops his arms and looks at him with longing in his eyes. The door opens and Gojyo walks in. "Oh, hey Hakkai, I didn't know you were here. Are you sleeping in here too or do you want me to rub your back?"

Sanzo looks at the two men in amusement and shakes his head, "Hakkai was just leaving, right Hakkai? We'll see you in the morning, now go get some sleep. I want to be out of here early."

Hakkai looks from one to the other and turns on his heel and leaves. Gojyo watches the door as he closes it rather roughly, walks over, and locks it. He turns to the monk, "You know he's upset don't you?"

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and puts it out. He walks over to the bed on the far wall and sits down. As he pulls his shirt over his head, Gojyo walks over to him and stands in front of him. "Did you hear me, monk?"

Sanzo throws the shirt over his head and looks up at him, "What do you care? You got what you want didn't you?" He looks at the kappa with a smirk on his face.

Gojyo looks down at him, "I'm going to wipe that smirk right off your face, you know that."

"Whatever, just get to work on my massage." He lies on his stomach, "I hate waiting, so let's get this over with."

Gojyo takes his shirt off and kicks off his boots. He walks over to the bed and is about to straddle the monk's hips when there is a knock at the door. Sanzo groans and Gojyo curses under his breath. "What the hell is it now?" He walks over to the door and pulls it open. Hakkai is standing there and he looks at the kappa's state of undress and looks over at Sanzo lying on the bed.

"Did I interrupt something?" He pushes past Gojyo and comes into the room.

Sanzo puts his head on his arms and turns his head towards the wall. Hakkai looks down at him as Gojyo says, "What is it now, Hakkai? I'm never going to give him that massage if you keep interrupting us."

Hakkai stops and remembers that is what he is supposed to be doing. Damn! Here he is acting the jealous lover role. The only thing that is going on is what they had planed all along. He drops his head, "I…I'm sorry. I came for the money that I loaned you Gojyo. I didn't mean to interrupt. I guess it can wait until morning." He walks over to the door and grabs the knob.

"Wait Hakkai, I did win some money and I didn't lose a dime of yours. I would have won more if someone hadn't come and pulled me out of the game. Take this and I'll just keep the rest. Is that okay with you?" Gojyo hands him the pouch with the money in it as he smiles at him.

Hakkai turns and accepts the pouch. "Thanks Gojyo and I'm glad you were able to win tonight. I'm going to bed now and I will see you both in the morning." He opens the door and Gojyo locks it behind him.

He turns to Sanzo, "You've got him eating out of your hand don't you?" He walks over to the bed and sits down besides him. Sanzo has his face turned to the wall and says nothing. He rolls his shoulders and gets more comfortable. Gojyo puts his hand out to touch him and brings it back as if burned.

"Why don't you start before someone else comes in? I want to get to sleep some time tonight, if that is alright with you."

Gojyo sighs, walks over to the light and turns it off. He lights one candle, goes over, and straddles his hips. He puts both hands on his shoulders and brings the monk's arms down to his sides. "I need your hands at your sides for this Sanzo." He says this in a husky voice. He swallows as he begins to knead his shoulders and slides his hands over the muscles on his back.

"You're so tight, Sanzo. It may take me all night to get you relaxed this way." He slides off and walks to his bag. He takes out some oil and goes back over to Sanzo with a grin on his face. "I have something that just might loosen you up. I got this from one of my lady friends when she gave me a massage. I'm sure this will help."

"If you got it from them, I doubt it will work. I've never seen you with nothing but...ump! What the hell is wrong with you?" He turns as he looks up at Gojyo glaring at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry was that too cold for you? I'm surprise you can tell." Gojyo gives him an innocent look as he crawls over him. "This should warm up in a second. Try and think pleasant thoughts while I do this, okay?"

He spreads the liquid over his back in long even strokes. Sanzo sighs as he slides his hands up and down his back. Gojyo presses into his shoulders as he licks his lips. The monk's skin is so smooth he wants to kiss him as he drags his hands over him. "Does this help you to relax, because it's helping me?"

"Baka, how is this helping you? You're supposed to concentrate on me. Don't tell me that's to hard for you."

The kappa chuckles, "That's just it babe, I am hard."

The monk says nothing because he knows exactly how he feels. Having Gojyo put it into words, the sensations he feels, only makes him more aware of his growing erection. He turns his head and looks up at Gojyo. "I think I've had enough. You can get off me now."

Gojyo leans down by his ear, "Are you sure that's what you want me too do?" He slides his hands down his arms and laces his fingers with the monks.

He licks the side of his ear, swirling his tongue inside. Sanzo moans as he whispers, "I thought you said I had to take the next step, what happen?"

"I lied, so sue me." He kisses his neck and laves his tongue down his back to his waist. The monk shivers and says in a husky voice, "Stop! I'm not going through the same thing I went through last night."

"Are you saying you didn't enjoy yourself last night…monk?"

Sanzo swallows, "I didn't say that. I just can't allow my emotions to dictate my actions. Knowing Hakkai, he will be back again."

"So what? Why do you care if he comes back? Is he your keeper, now or your lover?"

Sanzo jerks and Gojyo falls off him. "You ask too many questions and make too many assumptions. What are you, jealous that it isn't you?"

Sanzo gets off the bed and is about to walk to get his cigarettes when Gojyo grabs him from behind. Sanzo falls back against his chest as the hanyou's hands encircles his waist.

"What are you doing, idiot?!" Gojyo pins him to the bed and lies on top of him. He bends down kissing his neck, "Since I can't get you to relax by giving you a massages then I will ravish you. Either way you will have a good night's sleep."

As Gojyo is kissing him, Sanzo tries to push him off. He has both hands on his chest as the hanyou presses down on him. He whispers in his ear, "Why are you resisting me? I thought this is what you wanted…am I mistaken?"

"If I'm resisting you then what does that tell you? Get off me baka!"

Gojyo looks in his face in surprise "Wait a minute, monk. Are you saying you don't want this?"

Sanzo sighs, "Look Gojyo what happen the other day can't happen again. I wasn't in my right mind and I had been drinking. Although, it did feel nice… nothing is going to happen."

The hanyou kisses him lightly on the lips, "You forget who you're with, Sanzo. I'm not Hakkai. You can't just dismiss me on a whim. We are going to be together all night and if you think I'm not going to have you…think again."

Sanzo is speechless as he looks in Gojyo's fire red eyes. He could almost see flames shoot from them as he smiles down at him with a devious look. He turns his head and Gojyo turns it back as he tells him, "I realize you and Hakkai have something going on but if you don't want me to bring it to everyone's attention, I suggest you be a little more co-operative. You know I won't do anything you don't like. So why are you being so evasive and acting as if you don't know a man's touch."

"You idiot! Are you threatening me?" His lips are pulled back from his teeth in a snarl. He is so angry with Gojyo at this moment he feels that if he had his gun, he will shoot him!

Gojyo holds the monk's hands up by his head and smiles down at him, "I would never threaten you, you crazy ass monk. I'm saying that if you don't relieve me of this pressure, I may do something in front of the others. You know how I am when I can't have what I want. You think today was bad think about how tomorrow will be."

Sanzo closes his eyes and sighs, "Let me up for a minute, Gojyo."

He looks at the monk warily and sits up releasing him. Sanzo slides out of the bed, walks over to the chair, and puts his pants on. He goes to the door and looks over his shoulder at the hanyou. "I'll be right back."

He leaves a puzzled Gojyo looking at the closed door, wondering where he is going and if in fact he's coming back. Gojyo gets up and lights a cigarette from the burning candle. He sits on the bed and watches the door, waiting for the monk to return.

XXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

**Duplicity V**

XXXXXXX

Gojyo gets up and goes to the window. The sheet is wrapped around his slim waist as he blows smoke, which gets caught up with the night breeze. Sighing, he thinks about what he said to Sanzo and regrets it. When he comes back, he will apologize and sleep in his bed and leave the monk alone for the night.

As he walks back to the bed, he hears the door open; he looks at it anxiously hoping the monk has returned. He has a smile on his face until he sees Goku and Hakkai. He stops in the middle of the floor and stares. They are the last people he expects to see. "What are you doing here? Where is Sanzo?" He looks over their shoulders expecting to see the monk behind them.

Hakkai smiles, "He wants to change rooms. He said he forgot you snore loudly and he can't sleep in the same room with you. That's why I'm bringing Goku in here with you."

"Since the monkey is sleep, why didn't you come in here instead of him? Is it because the two of you want to be alone?" He watches as Hakkai leads Goku to the unmade bed, pushes him gently, and covers him with the thin blanket.

"Don't be silly Gojyo. Sanzo is half-asleep as we speak. What difference does it make who sleeps where? This is Sanzo's idea after all. Did you do something to upset him?" He folds his arms looking at the hanyou.

"I didn't do anything to him but give him a massage. What did he tell you…oh wait, apparently he didn't say anything. He's so uptight, I didn't relax him the way I should have." He chuckles under his breath, "I guess I'm losing my touch."

"Excuse me, what do you mean by that? You didn't do anything inappropriate to him did you?"

Gojyo cuts his eyes at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? What kind of person do you think I am, Hakkai? Other than teasing that uptight, self-righteous excuse for a monk, I didn't do anything to him. Besides, what's it too you?" He looks at Hakkai wondering if he will admit to him having an affair with the monk.

"You know how pissed he gets when you goad him and I was just wondering what you had done now. I am the peacemaker after all. A role I take seriously when it comes to all of you. I am your best friend Gojyo, remember?"

Gojyo looks at the chi healer with a smirk on his face, "You are, aren't you. I don't mind telling you that Sanzo gets to me sometimes. It's as if he has a grudge against me or something. I know I act wild sometimes but…damn I don't what I'm saying." He walks over and puts his hand on Hakkai's shoulder. "The thing is, he came and got me from a game that I was winning and maybe I took my frustrations out on him. I'm sorry for causing all this trouble, so from now on I'll try and control my emotions, okay?"

Hakkai smiles, "That's sounds like a plan. I'm going back so I can get some sleep. It will be daybreak before we know it. Good-night Gojyo." He turns and heads for the door.

"Uh, Hakkai, I think I'm going back too that bar. Since he's sleeping in your room and the monkey is here snoring as if he's sawing wood, I can't sleep anyway. Who knows, I may get lucky and find a babe to cozy up too for the rest of the night? I'll make sure I'm back by first light, okay?"

"Are you asking me or telling me. You're an adult Gojyo. You do what you want." He chuckles as he opens the door, "You can always sleep in the jeep in the morning." He walks out giving his best friend a smile before closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo is lying in Hakkai's bed. He puts his hand behind his head as he smirks to himself, "_That bastard, who in the hell does_ _he think he is. Let him spend the night alone. I wish i could see the look on his face when Hakkai shows up with Goku."_

No one dictates to him or make veiled threats. Now the hanyou can sleep alone and think about his actions. The only problem is he wants the hanyou too. Getting up from the bed and not giving in was hard but somehow he managed to do it.

Having Hakkai as his lover seemed like a good idea at the time but…Gojyo makes him crazy! He knows if he ever gives in and allows himself to submit to Gojyo, the hanyou will devour him and all the pleading in the world will not stop his headlong fall into the hanyou clutches.

As he lies back thinking about what could have been, he strokes his erection lightly. _'Damn what is taking so long? All he has to do is put the monkey to bed and come back_. _Maybe I should punish him when he gets here.'_ He smirks as he thinks of Hakkai tied up with a gag in his mouth. He closes his eyes and moans under his breath as he waits for Hakkai to return.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai walks down the hall smiling, thinking of the monk waiting on him. Perhaps he is mistaken in thinking Gojyo is trying to have Sanzo. Thinking he wants the monk, is just a product of his over active imagination. It has been almost a week since he and the monk have had sex and it is getting to him. Seeing bogeymen behind every shadow is a state he has put himself into. He did come to him tonight saying he could not stand being with the hanyou one more minute. That has to mean, he misses him and wants him at last.

He pushes the door open and feasts his eyes on the blonde. He is lying back with his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. As Hakkai eases up to the bed, he sees a small smile and sighs in relief. He pulls his shirt over his head and drops his pants stepping out of them.

Hakkai sits on the side of the bed and leans over kissing Sanzo. He reaches up pulling Hakkai down on top of him, nips him on the side of the neck, and laves his tongue over the spot. The raven-haired man moans in the back of his throat and wraps his arms around Sanzo.

"Ahh Sanzo, I've miss holding you so much."

"No talking baka…just kiss me." He slides his tongue in Hakkai's mouth, probing around and stroking his tongue. His hands slide down his back and stops at his hips. He grabs each cheek and squeezes, causing Hakkai to shiver with pleasure. Moving his hand between their bodies, he strokes his erection and then pushes him on his side.

Hakkai lies on his back spreading his legs and Sanzo slides down his body taking his erection in his mouth. The chi-healer slips his fingers through the monk's hair moaning with every lick of his rough tongue. He laves his tongue up one side and down the other and swirls around the top. "Yes, Sanzo…yesss that feels good, your mouth is so hot."

Sanzo opens the small bottle of oil and spills some on his fingers. He rubs them together to warm them up before inserting them inside his lover. He has his head down, lifts the brunette's hips, and slides in one finger. Hakkai gasps at the intrusion and relaxes as Sanzo moves his finger around stretching him. He holds onto his erection and sucks firmly as he adds another finger and starts to scissor inside his opening, stretching him further. Hakkai has one hand balled on the sheets and the other in the monk's blonde hair.

He gasps and moans loudly as Sanzo strokes his sweet spot. "Ahh, take me now, love! I want to feel you inside me, now! I'm about to come, Sanzo…please."

The monk lifts his head up, positions Hakkai's hips, and looks down at him with a smirk, "You've wanted this? Do you think you deserve it, after all, you made me wait a long time?"

Hakkai looks at him with passion-filled eyes, "I'll never make that mistake again, I promise. Now give me what I want."

Sanzo chuckles and slides into him halfway with one hand on the bed and the other holding his erection. He is breathing heavily with the physical exertion it takes to balance his body and not push into his lover like a mad man. He takes a deep breath waiting for Hakkai to adjust and pushes in some more. He looks down in his face, "Open your eyes. I'm all the way in and I'm about to move. Are you okay, Hakkai?"

He nods his head as he looks in Sanzo's amethyst eyes. Right now, they are the most beautiful eyes in the world because Sanzo belongs to him. He puts his hands at Sanzo's waist and pushes upward and Sanzo shudders as his arms tremble. "Damn Hakkai, don't do that…I almost lost it." Sanzo starts a slow rhythm that picks up speed with every thrust. He hits Hakkai's sweet spot with every third stroke and the chi healer cries out his name. "I love you, Sanzo, I love you. Yesss, that's it, oh Sanzooo!"

Sanzo is thrusting inside him as he covers Hakkai's moans with his lips pressed forcefully against his. With Hakkai's shaft gripped firmly in his long slender fingers he pumps it in time with his movements.

As their passion reaches its peak, Sanzo pulls his head up and throws it back as he grits his teeth in agony. His body is racked with shudders as he releases his seed inside his lover.

Hakkai calls out Sanzo's name that ends in a low wail. He closes his eyes and pants as the monk falls on top of him with a low groan. He whispers in the chi healer's ear, "You think you love me huh?"

Hakkai sighs and wraps his arms around Sanzo. "Heh, heh, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to."

Sanzo rises up and looks down in his face, "I thought this was supposed to be about the two of us having sex. If you bring love into it then we will have complications. You do understand don't you?"

He bends and kisses his lover on the lips tenderly and gets off the bed. He walks over to his pants and pulls out a cigarette. Hakkai watches him as he smokes, regretting his outburst. Sanzo is right; this is only about sex and nothing more.

He walks back to the beds and sits on the one across from Hakkai and blows smoke in his direction. "Maybe we should end this before it goes any further. I don't want you to get your emotions to involve in this."

Hakkai sits up and smile over at the monk. "What kind of person has sex with someone without getting emotionally involved? Are you saying you don't care for me, Sanzo?"

Sanzo looks at him with a smirk on his face, "I care for you Hakkai. I care for the others too. Why wouldn't I care for you? You're an important person in this group. You just may be the most important one. However, that doesn't mean I'm in love. To tell the truth I don't know what love is, so don't feel bad because it's not you, it's me."

Hakkai chuckles, "That's one way to put it, my dear Sanzo. You can't allow yourself to fall in love with me because you don't know how. Is that what you're telling me? I don't know what to say behind that confession. I feel pathetic right now."

Now it's Sanzo's turn to laugh, "like I said it's me not you. You're a very affection man and you deserve someone that can love you the way you deserve. I can't love you the way you want me too, Hakkai."

He smiles to himself, "Have you ever thought about taking your best friend as a lover? I bet that bastard will jump at the chance. He's a playboy but I think you can get him to change, if you make it worth his while."

'_If he takes on Hakkai as a lover then I know he was only bullshitting me. This way I will know if he is serious at all. I will love breaking him down and seeing just what makes him tick.'_

"It just so happens, Gojyo is like a brother to me, so that would be like incest wouldn't it? You're a monk, so I know you can understand the ramifications from a relationship like that." He looks in the monk's face and tries to hold his patent smile.

Sanzo lies back with his arms under his head and blowing smoke up to the ceiling. "What you do or don't do is up to you. I just made a suggestion. I'm going to sleep, tomorrow will be here before you know it." He chuckles under his breath, "I hope Gojyo can get some sleep with Goku snoring the way he does. Then again, they may be having a contest."

Hakkai narrows his eyes in the monk's direction, "I doubt if they are. Gojyo is not there. He left to go back to the bar." He watches as Sanzo digests this bit of information.

The monk turns on his back, "He left?

"Yes he said he couldn't sleep so he was going back to the card game. Is that a problem?"

Sanzo glares at Hakkai, "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?

"Gojyo is an adult; he can come and go as he pleases. I didn't know I had to report his every move to you. You sound upset, is it because you went to get him for nothing. He gave you a massage didn't he or were the two of you naked for another reason?"

"What is that supposed to mean, Hakkai? For the record we weren't naked. I had on my underpants.

"When I walked Goku to your room, Gojyo was wrapped in a sheet and it didn't look as though he had on any underwear. Since you said you had on yours, where are they now?" He looks around the room and not seeing them, he looks sharply at the monk.

"I'm not having this conversation with you. If you have something to say, then fucking spit it out! Quit beating around the damn bush! I hate when you do this shit! You want to ask me something then say it!"

Hakkai looks over at the monk in surprise, "What crawled up your ass! You can't speak to me that way! I only stated the obvious."

"Fuck it, I'm going to sleep!" Sanzo turns on his side as he fumes about the hanyou leaving for the night. He knows he will undoubtedly pick up one of his usual sluts. Maybe he should have stayed with him. Either way he will pay for his folly.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo is once again winning and the women are hanging around his neck. He smiles up at one with blonde hair and blue eyes. He turns back to his cards thinking about another blonde with dark passionate amethyst eyes. _'He and Hakkai are probably screwing their brains out while I sit here trying to win some chump change. I hate that damn, evil monk! He knows I wanted him tonight and he let me know he wanted Hakkai. If Hakkai is the one he wants then I won't say anything else about it. Wait...why the hell should I let him get away with teasing me the way he has. I'll make him pay for this if this is the last thing I do!'_

One of the women whispers in his ear and he gives her a big grin. "You have a room here sweetheart? I would love to follow you anywhere. Let me finish this hand and I'm all yours."

He turns back to his card game, _'Maybe tonight won't be a bust after all.'_

XXXXXXX

Gojyo sits on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. The blonde haired woman is leaning back on her elbows with a small smile on her overly made up face. "I have never been with a man I wasn't able to please. Is there something wrong with you?"

She is referring to the kappa not being able to perform with her. All Gojyo could see is Sanzo's face with a smirk on it and his eyes dark with passion. _'Damn stinking monk! Why do you interfere with me now! You have Hakkai can't I at least have this woman for one night!'_

He gets up and grabs his pants and slides them over his hips. He turns and gives her some bills, "Why don't you take this and buy yourself something pretty. I'm sorry to have taken up your time."

She reaches out to him and strokes his arm, "Why don't we try again, Gojyo. This happens sometimes, there is no need to give up now."

He looks down at her as he lights a cigarette. "I know when it's no good, babe. I have someone else fucking with my head right now, maybe some other time." He takes her hand in his and kisses the back of it and lets it drop. He walks to the door and looks at her over his shoulder and winks as he heads out.

Taking the steps two at a time he is still thinking about the monk. With every step he takes he gets angrier. How can he let the monk come between him and a honey like the one upstairs?

He grumbles to himself as he makes his way inside the inn. As soon as he gets to the landing of his floor he can hear what sounds like arguing. He eases down to Hakkai and Sanzo's room and listens to them. He chuckles as he hears Sanzo tell Hakkai he is going to sleep. Gojyo turns and walks back to his room and flops down on his bed. He turns his head and pulls the pillow to his nose. It still has Sanzo's scent on it so he curls up with it in his arms pretending he is holding the blonde haired monk as he drifts off to sleep.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Sanzo pushes the door open and spies Gojyo holding onto his pillow sleeping. _'That ass-hole is smiling in his sleep. He must have bedded some slut and now he is dreaming about her.'_

He slides his robes over his shoulders and lights a cigarette. As he blows out the smoke he walks over to Gojyo and pushes him with his bare foot. The hanyou turns as he holds onto the pillow and grunts.

Sanzo pushes him again with his foot but a little harder. He looks over his shoulder at Goku and shakes him awake. "Wake up, monkey. Aren't you hungry, breakfast is waiting?"

Goku sits up in bed rubbing his eyes, "Uh, did you say breakfast is ready? I'm starving!" He looks up in Sanzo's face and around the room seeing Gojyo, "Why am I in your room, Sanzo?"

"Don't worry about it. Go wash your face so you can have breakfast." He turns from Goku and looks back down at Gojyo. "I'll be down in a minute as soon as I wake this baka."

Goku yawns and heads out the door and closes it behind him, happy that breakfast is only a moment away.

Sanzo watches as he closes the door and walks back over to Gojyo's bed. He takes the cigarette out of his mouth and sets it in an ashtray. He looks down at the kappa as he puts his hand out and strokes the hair off his brow. '_You bastard, what did you do last night that you are smiling in your sleep. Was it a woman or a man?'_

He pulls his hand back and slaps him on the side of the head, "Wake up you moron! You won't be sleeping late today!"

Gojyo jumps and grabs Sanzo's hand and pulls him down on top of him, "That shit hurts you know!" He looks up in Sanzo's face with a snarl on his own. "Or maybe you really wanted to wake me with a kiss instead, huh, Sanzo love?" He kisses the monk with a fierceness that knows no bounds. He slides his hands up the monk's back holding him in place and flips him on his backi.

Sanzo moans with the force and puts his arms around Gojyo's neck. He runs his fingers through the fire red of the hanyou's hair, as he kisses down the side of Sanzo's neck and nips him saying, "Why can't you belong to me, Sanzo? I want you so badly, I'm going crazy."

Sanzo leans his head back giving him better access and whispers, "You don't want me. You want women and I am not a woman so you shouldn't kiss me like this. I'm not that strong when it comes to you. You always overwhelm me, Gojyo. Let me up, I don't want to come second to some bimbo you picked up in a bar!"

The hanyou pulls back and looks in his face, "I'll have you know, I didn't spend the night with anyone."

Sanzo looks at him as he gets off the bed. "Didn't you go back to the bar last night?"

Gojyo groans, "Yeah, I did go back and you want to know why! Because you refuse to sleep in the same room with me! What am I, poison or something? You let me kiss you and you even allowed me, **allowed me,** to give you a blow job! Yet, you can't stand to sleep in the same room with me. I give up. I don't know where your head is right now." He gets off the bed and pulls his shirt over his head. "And just to be clear." He turns and faces Sanzo, "I was with a woman but nothing happen, because all I could think about was your evil, cold hearted, whisky-washy, ass!"

He heads for the door leaving Sanzo stunned. He sits back down on the bed and looks at the door. How could he believe that Gojyo would pass up the chance to have sex with a woman? Sanzo stands and walks over to the table and puts on his boots. He straightens the sutras around his neck takes a deep breath and heads downstairs to join the others.

No matter what Gojyo says he finds it hard to believe his only thoughts are of him.

XXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6

**Duplicity 6**

XXXXXXX

Chapter 6

XXXXXXX

Gojyo sits at the table and looks over at Goku, as he stuffs his face. "You sure you have enough food in front of you monkey?" He ducks as Goku swings at his head with one hand as he puts a slice of ham in his mouth with the other.

Hakkai chuckles, "You should know not to disturb him when he's eating. By the way, where is Sanzo? He went to wake the both of you up." He looks towards the stairs and back at Gojyo.

The hanyou picks up his cup and takes a sip. "I left him in the room. He should be down shortly. Where is that server, I'm hungry and the monkey isn't letting anyone touch what we have. I might just pull back a nub if I'm not careful."

Hakkai looks at him suspiciously. When Sanzo left their room this morning, he said he would wake them and for him to order the food. He didn't want to waste any time with them staggering out late. This way the food would be waiting on them when they all came down to eat.

He eyes Gojyo, "I ordered breakfast for all of us but Goku was the first to arrive. She should be bringing more shortly."

Gojyo smirks and nods towards the entrance, "Oh look, here comes his holiness now. He watches as the monk heads for the table, thinking he is still the most beautiful man he has ever seen. He flicks his tongue over his bottom lip and watches the monk.

The server comes with another tray of food and a fresh pot of coffee. She sets everything down on the table as Sanzo takes the empty seat next to Gojyo without meeting his eyes. He picks up the pot and pours coffee in his cup. Gojyo leans over and puts his cup out for a refill. The monk pours him another, without lifting his eyes.

'_I will not let him bait me. He wants me to refuse pouring him a cup and then make me look like an idiot for getting upset. And why is Hakkai looking at me like that! I swear if it weren't for this mission I wouldn't speak to the lot of them!'_

None of this is lost on Hakkai however and he vows to keep an eye on the two of them. Why did it take Sanzo so long to come down after Gojyo? Something must have happen between the two of them alone in the room without Goku to overhear. He hasn't said a word to Goku about his table manners or to Gojyo about him being so forward and this is not like Sanzo.

Gojyo thanks the monk and fills his plate with some of the fish, rice and eggs. As he sips his coffee he glances at Hakkai. He has his eyes glued to the monk, watching his every move. Gojyo chuckles to himself and raises his brow, "You're not hungry, Hakkai?"

Hakkai is staring so hard at the monk; he doesn't hear Gojyo. The hanyou snaps his fingers in front of his face. "Hello, earth to Hakkai, come in please!"

The chi-healer jerks back and looks at his best friend with his mouth open. "I'm sorry Gojyo, did you say something? I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." He looks down at his plate embarrassed to have been caught watching Sanzo the way he was. He turns a bright shade of pink as he picks up his fork.

Gojyo laughs at him and looks at Sanzo, "What's wrong with Hakkai, did you do something to him last night? He seems to be spacing out. Maybe I should drive if you're tired, buddy."

Sanzo chokes and sputters, "How the hell should I know! I didn't do anything to him. Maybe he's tired of hearing you ramble on about nothing, baka!"

Goku holds his rice bowl under his chin as he pauses with the chopsticks half way to his mouth, "He was staring at Sanzo, funny like. Are you sure you didn't do something to Hakkai, Sanzo?" He goes back to eating as he watches the others.

Hakkai looks down at his cup and then over at Goku, "I'm just wondering if we should shop before we leave. We didn't get supplies yesterday and we have a two day's ride ahead of us." He smiles over at Goku, "We all know how hungry you get Goku and we can't have you biting on Gojyo while you're in the back seat. We need all hands on deck if we meet up with demons."

Gojyo cuts his eyes at Hakkai wondering if he is sending him a massage about Sanzo riding in front with him. He smiles and takes a fork full of eggs, "So you're worried about the monkey taking a chunk out of me? I have an idea, why don't you put his holiness in back with me. I'm sure the monk doesn't bite."

Hakkai looks at Sanzo and back at Gojyo, in alarm, "I didn't…l didn't mean that! I just meant…"

"Calm down Hakkai, you and Goku go do some shopping after we eat. As a mater fact why don't we all go? That way when we finish we can get the hell out of here." He glances at Hakkai before he glares at Gojyo.

"Hey, don't give me the evil eye! I was only making a suggestion. I mean if he is worried, I just want to put his mind at ease." Gojyo can't help the smirk that comes to his lips.

Hakkai smiles wide, "Then it's all settled. We all go shopping and this way we can all get what we all want." He inwardly breathes a sigh of relief.

XXXXXXX

Standing in front of a stall, the ikkou and the monk look over the things they need to take with them. Sanzo stands slightly behind the others as they haggle over prices and quality. He lights a cigarette and exhales a cloud of smoke, looking at the hanyou.

'_Why does he act this way? He knows Hakkai and I are lovers and yet he stills baits me in front of him. Maybe, if I just ignore him for the remainder of the day he will get the message. But him saying he couldn't do anything with a woman he picked up last night is ludicrous. The man is a male whore and no matter what he says, I'll never believe anything like that.'_

"Hey Sanzo do you have enough cigarettes, I could get some for you when I get mine?" Gojyo smiles over at the monk and he nods his head.

Goku looks at the two of them and laughs, "You better watch it or Hakkai is going to get mad at you. For some reason whenever you talk to the water-sprite he gets spacey."

Hakkai looks at him with a frown, "No I don't Goku. Here, carry this bag since you have nothing better to do." He shoves several bags in the monkey's hands and gives Sanzo and Gojyo a fleeting look.

"Is it going to be a problem with me buying something for the monk, Hakkai? I don't have too if you don't want me too?" Gojyo stares at him with his red eyes burning. _'Don't tell me he is this possessive of the monk! This is rich, even the monkey is starting to catch on. Watch it Hakkai, your jealousy is showing.'_'' He wants to laugh with the humour of the situation but he knows that would be inappropriate.

Sanzo glances at Gojyo and sees amusement in his eyes but he also sees anger. Now is the time for him to intervene so the two men don't say something, neither can take back.

"Here take this. I can pay for my own smokes." He gives Gojyo a couple of gown coins. "Get me a carton and that way I know I won't run out."

Gojyo takes the money from him and smirks; he glances at Hakkai, nods his head and walks in the store. Hakkai looks over at Sanzo and see he is looking at him with his eyes narrowed.'

He smiles, "You don't believe what Goku said, do you?"

Sanzo watches as Goku and Gojyo are in the store and turns to Hakkai. "What he said does have merit, Hakkai and with your declaration of love last night makes me rethink what we have. He spots a tree in the shade and glances at his lover. "Follow me."

They walk over too the tree and Sanzo sits on the bench in front of it while Hakkai leans his back against the tree. "I guess this is where you tell me that it is over between us, am I right?"

The monk blows smoke up in the air, sighs as he drops his cigarette, and grinds it out with his foot. "I'm sorry Hakkai but I did warn you about this very thing." He leans back and puts his fingers to his forehead, "You have the monkey commenting on the way you watch me and don't deny it. I feel your eyes on me whenever we're in the same room and at first it was rather…forget it! It's over and that's all there is to it."

He gets up and smoothes down his robe and turns to Hakkai. "I did enjoy myself with you but I think this is best for the both of us." He looks over Hakkai's shoulder and sees the ikkou come out of the store and Gojyo looking around for them. Goku bounces down from the raised platform of a walkway and runs towards them.

"Gojyo brought a cigar and he said he is going to smoke it in the jeep! Tell him he can't smoke that smelly thing around us, Sanzo!" He stands behind the monk as he glares at the hanyou.

"Shut up monkey! This one smells as fragment as flowers. Who knows, Sanzo might want to try a puff…am I right monk?"

Sanzo cuts his eyes at him, "No thank you. Smoking cigarettes is enough for me. Let's hit the road." He turns to Hakkai and tilts his head.

The chi-healer scratches the back of his head and smiles, "I guess that's my queue, huh?" He strokes Hakuryu's head and he flies off his shoulder and transforms.

XXXXXXX

As Hakkai drives down the road to their next destination, a gang of demons are waiting on them. He screeches to a stop as everyone jumps out of the jeep.

Goku raises his hand and his nyoi-bo appears. He laughs as he yells too Gojyo, "Let's see who kills the most now!"

Gojyo swings his shakujou over his head, taking out two to his left, "You have to play catch up, monkey!"

Hakkai flips one on his side as he tries to keep and eye on Sanzo for safety. The monk is shooting youkai as they run towards him and not looking at the others because he knows they can all take care of themselves. He pauses to reload when one jumps at him and Goku slams him with his weapon and he falls at the monk's feet. He shakes his gun close, aims at another ikkou, and sends him into oblivion.

Hakkai forms a large ball of chi and yells to the others to stand back as he hits the remaining dozen or so ikkou, clearing the field as Sanzo and the others put their arms in front of their faces.

Gojyo lights a cigarette and leans on his shakujou as he looks around the clearing. Hakuryu flies from the near by tree and lands on Hakkai's shoulder.

Goku laughs as he looks over at Gojyo, "I think I got about thirteen, how about you?"

Gojyo blows smoke in the air, "I got about the same. If Hakkai hadn't brought out the big guns, I would have beat you." He looks over at his best friend and gives him a big smile.

"Well, if we had kept fighting we would have wasted the day away trying to deal with…Sanzo, watch out!"

An undead ikkou has grab Sanzo by the leg and before anyone can act he bites him causing the monk to sink to his knees before Gojyo dispenses him to hell. They all run to Sanzo as he lies on the ground in pain. "This shit hurts, dammit!"

Goku is the first one by his side, "Sanzo, are you okay!"

Gojyo rushes over behind Hakkai. "Don't move him Goku! If he bit him, he may have poison in it! Let me see first."

Goku stands and he and Gojyo watch as Hakkai look at the wound. He puts his hand over it but he used most of his chi to take out the ikkou earlier. "Damn, I don't have enough energy to close it all the way now. We need to find a village and quick."

He calls to the flying dragon to transform and Gojyo scoops Sanzo up in his arms and carries him to the jeep. He gets in with the monk cradled to his chest. "How far is the next village, Hakkai?! He passed out!"

Hakkai gets behind the wheel and Goku gets in next to him. "It's a couple hours drive but we will have to take a detour. I'm sure Sanzo won't mind if it takes us a couple of days off our schedule."

Goku looks over at Hakkai, "I thought you said it was a two days ride to the next village? What gives, Hakkai?"

"If we drive straight west it's a two days ride. There is a village past the mountains up ahead but it takes us out of our way. I didn't think we should stop there but we will now. I just hope that damn bastard didn't poison him." He looks in the rear-view mirror and sees Gojyo smoothing the hair from Sanzo's face as if he is the most precious thing to him. He turns his eyes away because now he knows how his best friend feels about the monk.

XXXXXXX

'_I should have kept my eyes on him! I'm so sorry Sanzo, please don't die! I wish I could bring that bastard back and kill him again'_ he looks down in the monk's face as his breathing evens out. He puts his arms around his waist, brings him up in his lap, and puts his head against his chest.

Hakkai looks in the mirror again and exclaims, "What are you doing Gojyo? Has he stopped breathing?!"

Gojyo slides him back down in his lap. "No, I thought he did. Can't we go any faster? He's bleeding heavily for this to be just a bite mark. I think something else is going on here. Why don't you pull over so you can look at it again?"

"I see some trees ahead, I'll pull over there. It may be a stream or river close by." Hakkai heads for the trees, pulls up next to them, and gets out. "Can you bring him over to this tree, Gojyo? I can examine him better than if he is in the jeep." He turns and heads for the grove of trees.

Goku stands by the jeep watching Gojyo as he gets out with Sanzo in his arms. To him it seems as if the hanyou is about to cry but he knows that is wrong…right? Why would he get this emotional about a bite mark? Sanzo has had worst injuries than this before so why are the two of them so worried.

He follows behind Gojyo as he lies Sanzo down and steps back. Hakkai rolls up his pants leg and looks at the wound. "It looks infected. I don't want to close up the infection in his leg because it may travel to his heart." He looks up at Gojyo, "See if there is a river near by and bring some water back with you. I'm going to try something."

Gojyo heads for the water with Goku following behind, "Ah, Gojyo, is something going on with you and Sanzo? I mean you act as if you wanted to cry when he got hurt. You know he's been hurt before, right?"

The hanyou grabs the monkey around the neck and ruffles his hair, "If something happens to him then this mission can't go on without him right?"

"Let me go, water sprite!" He's not really upset but he has to keep up the charade. He pulls away from the hanyou as he runs to the water. "I don't think the goddess would let him die. Remember before when he was beaten badly and she came and healed him herself? He didn't like it but she did."

Gojyo rubs his chin, "Yeah you're right. When I teased him about her kissing him, he pulled his gun on me. I thought I was a goner for sure. Anyway, let's get the water and get back before we hear it from Hakkai."

XXXXXXX

Sanzo is propped against a tree with his eyes closed and his breathing shallow. Hakkai looks in his face and sighs. He brushes some of the stray locks from his face and he opens his eyes slowly. "What the hell happen? I feel as if I can't move my right leg."

"You were bitten by one of the ikkou. We're taking a detour so we can get to a village. My energy is somewhat depleted and I think you may have been poisoned."

"What the hell are you talking about? Poisoned, this is going to delay us even longer…umm…it hurts. Can I get…some water…I'm thirsty."

"Goku and Gojyo will be back shortly with some they went to the river. Just lie back for now and try to get some rest. I want you to conserve your energy." He strokes the hair out of his eyes as he looks in his face trying to implore him to cooperate.

Gojyo and Goku walk up as he strokes the side of Sanzo's face. "Hey Hakkai, he didn't get any worst did he? We brought some water back." He hands the water pouch to Hakkai and he takes it putting the pouch to his lips. Sanzo drinks a small amount and it drips down the side of his mouth.

Gojyo watches and has to turn away. He has never seen the monk in this condition before. Now he feels bad about giving him a hard time. He rubs the back of his head and looks over at Hakkai, "Let's get back on the road. The sooner we get to the next inn the sooner he can get some proper rest.

XXXXXXX

When they arrive at the village, Gojyo picks Sanzo up in his arms and carries him into the inn. They get three rooms because someone needs to be with Sanzo at all times. He lays him down on the bed and looks over at Hakkai. "Do you need me to do anything, Hakkai?"

Goku sits on the side of the bed as he looks down at Sanzo. He has tears in his big gold eyes and one falls on the monk. He reaches out to wipe it away when Sanzo opens his eyes slowly and says in an inaudible voice, "Are you crying…monkey? Do you…know something I…don't know?"

Goku calls out his name but he closes his eyes again. The other two move closer to the bed. Hakkai looks at his face and then at Goku, "Did he say something, Goku?"

"He asked if I was crying and wanted to know what did I know. Is he going to be okay Hakkai?" He gets off the bed and Gojyo puts his arm around his shoulders, "He's going to be fine, Goku. He's to mean and stubborn to die. Hakkai is going to have him as good as new in no time."

Hakkai looks down at Sanzo just as the owner knocks on the door. Gojyo walks over opening it and the innkeeper comes in with some bandages and towels. He hands the items to Gojyo. "I hope the priest will be fine. I'll have my daughters bring you folks up your dinner in a little while. If you will excuse me, please." He leaves out and Hakkai turns to the others with a smile on his face.

"I need help getting him undressed. If he keeps going in and out like this, I think I can cure him. He's not as bad off as I thought at first and that's a good thing."

Goku perks up, "If Sanzo is going to be okay then I'm ready to eat. I'm starving! I wonder what they have to eat here." Hakkai and Gojyo laugh as they begin to undress the monk.

XXXXXXX

Later on that night, Hakkai is in the room alone with the monk. He has not regain consciousness since he gave him some medicine for the bite and closed his wound. Hakkai sits in a chair by his bed with his arms folded and his head down taking a nap.

Gojyo comes in and taps him on the shoulder, "Hakkai, wake up." Hakkai looks up at him and over at Sanzo, "It's three already? I didn't mean to fall asleep." He gets up and stretches as he covers a yawn with his long slim fingers. "There hasn't been any change. I'm sure if he had awaken I would have heard him. If there is any change come and get me okay?"

Gojyo nods and takes the seat he has vacated and props his feet on the bed. "Just try and get some sleep or you won't be able to help anyone." He lights a cigarette and looks over towards the bed. "Maybe I should smoke this by the window." He gets up and walks over to the window raising it a bit letting in a warm night breeze. He turns to Hakkai. "If something happens I'll come and get you so go to bed."

"You're right; I'll see you in the morning." He waves on his way out and closes the door behind him. Gojyo turns back to the window and as he looks up at the full moon, he sighs and takes a pull off his cigarette.

He looks over his shoulder at the monk as he sleeps. When he saw that ikkou reach for him, he almost froze. He was in shock at seeing that one of them was still alive and he was caught off guard. He had been watching the monk but he didn't want to make it obvious and that's how he was hurt. It was his entire fault; he is laying in bed now.

He turns back to the window and that's when he hears the monk's voice, "Can I have a cigarette?" Gojyo turns with a smile on his face and walks over to the bed. "You want a cigarette? You must be feeling better."

Sanzo leans on one elbow and tries to sit up. Gojyo slides his arm around his waist and pulls him in a sitting position. He looks over at Gojyo, "Can I have that cigarette now?"

The hanyou hands him a cigarette and leans down so he can light it off the one in his mouth. While Sanzo lights it and their eyes meet. Gojyo pulls away and tells him he has to let Hakkai know he has awakened.

Sanzo leans against the pillows and takes a deep pull, "No, let him sleep. I'm feeling better. I don't need him hovering right now, so relax."

Gojyo takes a seat across from him, "I'm sorry about this Sanzo. If I had been paying attention this wouldn't have happen. You can blame me if you want to blame somebody."

Sanzo smiles, "Now you think I'm a helpless woman? You don't think I can take care of myself?"

Gojyo drops his head, "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant I should have been watching you. You are human after all and things affect you worst than they do the rest of us."

Sanzo talks around his cigarette as he puts his arms behind his head. "You're half human too, Gojyo. What makes you think you can't get hurt?"

Gojyo chuckles, "I already know I can be hurt." He looks directly at the monk when he says this.

Sanzo narrows his eyes, "Are you saying I hurt you?"

"What if I am?"

Sanzo smirks at him, "Then I guess I have to make it up to you and make the hurt go away, right?"

Gojyo stares at the monk, as a smile spreads across his face.

XXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7

**Duplicity 7 **

XXXXXXX

Chapter 7

XXXXXXX

The smile on Gojyo's face freezes. "Wait a minute, are you still fucking with me, Sanzo? How are you going to make my hurt go away and you're the one in pain?"

Sanzo takes a pull on his cigarette and blows smoke in the air. He holds out his hand to Gojyo, handing him the cigarette. "Take this and put it out for me."

The hanyou takes the cigarette and puts it out in the ashtray. He turns back to Sanzo and walks over to the bed. "Okay, I put your smoke out, now what? Are you going to take me in your arms and make, mad passionate love to me or are you under the influence of pain killers?"

The monk looks up at him and gives him a smirk, "Lock the door baka. We don't want anyone coming in disturbing us now do we?"

Gojyo backs up watching the monk and locks the door. He pulls on the knob and satisfied that it is locked he returns to the bed. He licks his bottom lip as he looks down at the monk and sits on the side of the bed. He reaches out, pushes the hair off Sanzo's forehead, and presses his lips there instead. "Are you sure this is what you want Sanzo? You are still recuperating, you know. Although this will be the height of my day, I don't want to take advantage of you."

"No one takes advantage of me." He smiles up in Gojyo's face, "Unless…that is what I want. I want you Gojyo and I know you want me…am I right?"

The hanyou leans down and kisses him on the lips, sliding his tongue in and tasting the tobacco, "I always want you Sanzo…always."

Sanzo chuckles and wraps his arms around his broad shoulders. This is what he almost missed, had he succumbed to the poison that was flowing through his body. Thank the goddess for Hakkai because without him, he would have perished. Right now, he should be feeling guilty…strangely enough he just feels content to be with Gojyo at this time. Guilt is something he hasn't felt in a long time and now is not the time to bring up old feelings and regrets.

Gojyo looks down in his face, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you grinning like the cat that swallowed the canary?"

"No reason, just smiling."

Gojyo kisses him on the chin and laves his tongue down his neck. "If you think this is amusing than you're gonna love this." He slides down the monk's chest, takes one of his pink nipples in his mouth, and proceeds to suck on it bringing it to a blushing hue. Sanzo moans in the back of his throat and slides his fingers through the hanyou's hair. "You're right, I do love this. Just don't stop."

Gojyo whispers against his pale chest, "I don't want too hurt you Sanzo…are you sure you are up to this? I want you so badly right now I don't think I can control myself." He kisses down the monk's chest to his navel and swirls his tongue inside as he slides his hands down the outline of his slim body. "Umm, you have a beautiful body Sanzo. If I taste you once, it won't be enough for me. I want you to belong to me. Can I have you Sanzo?"

Sanzo strokes his hair lovingly as he looks down at him, "Baka…what are you talking about? I can't belong to you or anyone else. We're men for goodness sake! Don't get carried away, Gojyo." Sanzo is secretly pleased at this declaration but he knows the two of them can never be together the way things are now.

Gojyo looks up at him with his red eyes aflame, "So you're willing to let me make love to you knowing nothing will come of it? Whenever you look at me, I get carried away and when you touch me, I melt. My desire for you knows no bounds, Sanzo. Why can't we be together?"

Sanzo pushes him away and lets out an exasperated sigh, "Call Hakkai in here, I'm feeling pain in my leg."

The hanyou looks at him in surprise, "Wh…what! Are you serious? You want him in here now?"

The monk turns his face away from the kappa and clears his throat, "Yeah, I do. Can you call him for me…please?"

Gojyo stands and looks down at the monk with something akin to fury, "What the fuck is going on Sanzo? First, we're making love and now you're in so much pain you want Hakkai in here?"

Sanzo says nothing as he faces the wall so he doesn't have to see the pain in Gojyo's face. He can hear it in his voice and that is enough for him. This is not the way it was suppose to have ended. He wants the hanyou as much as he wants him but…a commitment at this time is not something he is ready to do. Making his feelings clear to Hakkai at the beginning of their relationship only to have the baka fall in love was a mistake. He doesn't want this to happen with Gojyo because he knows he can be swept away by the hanyou.

"Look at me Sanzo!" He reaches down and grabs the monk's face turning him around. "What's the problem, you don't want to look in my face now? Have I grown horns and a tail all of a sudden?"

Sanzo looks up at him slowly and recoils from the bitterness in his face. He pulls his head away and backs up. "What do you want from me?! I can't do this, Gojyo! You don't understand what I will have to go through if I allow myself to give in to my emotions."

The hanyou stands back and looks down at him with his arms folded across his chest. He has been in love with this man almost from the beginning of this mission and now he tells him it is all for nothing! No, that isn't good enough! He will not let him get away so easily when he knows he feels the same way! This must be fear and nothing more. He has to show him that loving him will be on his terms and only his terms.

He sits down on the side of the bed and strokes the side of the monk's face. "Sanzo…I'm sorry for backing you into a corner. You don't have to do anything you don't want too do." He kisses him lightly on the lips, "I'll take you anyway I can have you. If it is only for a short time…I'll accept that too. We'll go at your pace…I promise."

The monk looks up in his eyes, sees he is sincere, and gives him a small smile. "I'm sorry Gojyo but when someone expresses love I only want to run and hide. I can't bear to lose anyone else. That's why, I try not to care to deeply for anyone, it only leads to heartache"

Gojyo pulls him into his arms and kisses the side of his face, "I'll never hurt you, Sanzo, you can trust me and I will never leave you."

He takes his lips in a passionate kiss and gently falls on top of the monk as he kisses him. Sanzo wraps his arms around him and returns the kiss wholeheartedly. Maybe he can give in a little if he keeps his word. It would feel so great to just let go and pretend this will last forever.

Gojyo slides the monk's pants below his hips and strokes his growing erection, "Does this mean I have the go ahead to continue what we started earlier?"

"Of course idiot. I want this as much as you do, so shut up and kiss me." He pulls back and looks in Gojyo's eyes, "And the only thing I want to hear right now, is you saying my name."

Gojyo chuckles as he whispers the monk's name over and over while plying him with feather like kisses. "Sanzo, umn, Sanzo, Sanzo." As he strokes the monk's erection and calls out his name, Sanzo is falling deeper into oblivion.

His eyes roll to the back of his head as he moans loudly. "Yes…yes, this is what I want." He arches his back as he throws his arms around Gojyo.

As Gojyo replaces his hand with his lips, Sanzo bucks into his mouth as his swollen member twitches. Gojyo laps up the pre-cum on the tip and sucks it in his mouth as he drags his finger down the split between his cheeks. He stops at the narrow opening and Sanzo jerks away. Gojyo pulls his finger away and strokes his hip as he lifts his head up. "Is something wrong, Sanzo?"

"No…it's nothing. I know it doesn't make a difference. At least I know it shouldn't make a difference between lovers…right?"

Gojyo sits up and pulls Sanzo in his arms. "Are you telling me, you're used to being on top, is that it?"

"And if I say I am, then what?"

Gojyo chuckles as he presses his lips into the monk's hair, "I really don't know how to answer that. I've never been with a man before and I just assumed I would top you, so much for assumptions, huh?"

"I've never been on the bottom before and I've been with a few men. It has never occurred to me to be fucked. Pardon my French." He slides his finger up the hanyou's chest and stops at his lips as he pushes it inside. Gojyo takes it in his mouth and sucks on the digit slowly. He laves his tongue around it sending shivers down the monk's spine. He closes his eyes and Gojyo watches as a look of passion washes over his face.

He lays the monk back gently as he takes his member in his mouth once again. Sanzo looks down at him through eyes gone deep violet, as Gojyo sends him over the edge once again.

XXXXXXX

Hakkai tosses on his lone bed and decides to give up on trying to sleep. His mind is on the monk and if he is doing okay. He turns on his back and puts his arms behind his head as he looks up at the moonlit ceiling. As he sighs and looks towards the window, he thinks about the way Sanzo refused to accept his feelings and broke it off with him. However, he couldn't get angry because he did warn him from the beginning not to get too involved.

It seems that Sanzo has been through something like this before and it ended badly. Hakkai smiles, as he thinks about warning someone not to fall in love is futile. How can you not fall in love with a man like the monk? He oozes sex appeal and he the most sensual man he has ever had the luck to make love too. Feeling the softness of his lips, as they melted against his own makes him hard just thinking about it.

Gojyo is with him and it's a good thing he is in ill health right now or he would have never left the two of them alone. Gojyo is a player and if he ever gets his mitts into Sanzo, he knows he will never have a chance to get the monk back in his bed. After breakfast, Goku is to spend time with him but more than likely, he will be with him also. Just thinking about how close they came too losing him, makes him shiver in relief. Right now, the monk is the most important person in his life and if something were to happen to him, he knows he will fall apart.

He sighs again as he turns on his side, brings Sanzo's black shirt to his lips, and falls in a fitful sleep.

XXXXXXX

The next morning Gojyo awakens with Sanzo curled up in his arms. He kisses the top of his head and lightly brushes the hair from his eyes. "Wake up sleepy-head." He tilts the monk's chin up and kisses him on the lips.

Sanzo opens his eyes slowly and looks up in his face. "Is it morning already and what are you still doing here, baka?"

"You wouldn't let me go last night, so I had to stay with you. Didn't you have pleasant dreams in my arms?" He kisses Sanzo's forehead and leans back looking in his face with a smirk on his own.

"You should get out of my bed before the others come in and we have to explain why you're holding me." The monk tries to pull away but Gojyo tightens his hold on him.

"So what if they do? Now you're playing shy. You weren't shy last night as I recall, as a matter of fact I think half the inn heard you as you moaned in pleasure, love."

Sanzo hits him on the side of his head, "Shut up! Get out of my bed now, you water sprite! I'm not moaning now am I?"

Gojyo chuckles as he ducks the next blow and scrabbles to get away from an early morning monk, feeling all his glory. "Okay, okay, you win, I'm leaving!" He gets up and grabs his pants as the monk watches him with a smile on his face. He looks at him as he puts his belt around his waist. "Now you're smiling? What's so funny?"

The monk lies back on the pillows, "Ow, what the …?" He rubs his backside and glares at the hanyou. "You bastard…you knew this would happen didn't you?"

Gojyo looks at him in concern, "I'm sorry and no, I didn't. This is my first time remember? Do you think you'll be able to stand?" He walks over to the bed and reaches out for the monk.

Sanzo slaps his hand away, "Don't touch me, baka! You've done enough already. I just want to lie here for awhile…if I can."

Gojyo looks at him with a frown on his face, "I didn't mean to hurt you Sanzo. Are you going too be okay?"

Sanzo looks up at him and can see he is genuinely concern so he smirks, "I'll be fine, and I'm sorry I yelled at you. It isn't your fault. I guess I'll have too get used to it."

Gojyo stares at him and it dawns on him what he just said, _'he'll get used to it! That means we'll be doing it again!'_ His heart is so full it takes everything he has, not to take the monk in his arms and lay a big, wet, sloppy kiss on him, right this minute!

Sanzo looks up in his face and blushes "Don't go getting any ideas, I can totally read your mind right now."

"What, I didn't say anything and you can't stop me from wishing, can you?" He smiles over at the monk as he pulls his t-shirt over his head and there is a knock at the door. The two lovers look at each other in surprise.

Sanzo lays back with the thin blanket pulled up to his waist and the hanyou walks over unlocking the door. When he pulls it open, Goku and Hakkai are standing on the other side. Hakkai looks over Gojyo's shoulder at Sanzo and then back at Gojyo. "Is there a special reason the door was locked?"

Goku pushes past the two and hurries over to the monk, "How you feeling Sanzo? You look better than you did yesterday, that's for sure! Are you going to have breakfast with us or are you eating in here?" Sanzo shakes his head as he lights a cigarette, "Clam down monkey!"

Gojyo looks at Hakkai and back at the monk, "Ask him, I'm going to take a shower. Don't let the monkey eat everything up from me." He walks through the door without a backward glance. If Hakkai wants to know what's going on, then let the monk be the one to break the news to him.

The chi-healer walks over to the monk's bed and listens as Goku badgers him with twenty questions about his health and breakfast. Hakkai touches him on the shoulder and tells him, "Calm down, Goku. Give him a chance to answer at least one question before you ask him another." He smiles at the monk, "You look as if you're feeling better today Sano. Let me look at your wound to see how it's healing."

Sanzo says nothing and pulls his leg from under the covers. He leans back and blows a stream of smoke towards the ceiling as Hakkai unwraps the bandage to get a better look. He keeps the blanket over his lap because he is nude underneath and he does not want to explain why he doesn't have on clothes. He watches Hakkai's face but he says nothing as he looks at the wound.

"You look as if you are good to go, Sanzo. Have you tried standing on it yet?" He raises his head meeting the monk's eyes. Sanzo turns away and looks at Goku, "Bring me an ashtray, Goku and go order breakfast. That will save some time when we all make it down there." He turns to Hakkai, "hand me my pants. I don't see my shirt anywhere."

Hakkai reverts his eyes and clears his throat. "I have your robes and shirt in my room. I'll go get them now." He turns with a blush on his face and heads for the door. Sanzo chuckles under his breath "Bring me my revolver also. I feel naked without it." The chi-healer nods, he, and Goku leave Sanzo alone.

XXXXXXX

Gojyo steps in the shower with a smile on his handsome face. Last night was a night to remember. Sanzo was so warm and delicious he can't wait to taste him again. Being with a man is something he has never considered before he met the monk, but now he wouldn't change it for anything in the world. Not having the monk in his arms every night is the last of his worries.

Sanzo may think this is only temporary but he feels this is just the beginning of a lasting relationship. Sanzo is afraid to allow himself to love because he has suffered the lost of his parents and his master that he loved so much. Growing up an orphan in the care of the monks that called him a river rat, must have hurt also. Knowing the monk has trust issues, he can understand his attitude of keeping people at arms length.

Breaking down the monk's resistance to open up to him is going to be hard but Gojyo knows it is well worth the effort. Somehow, Hakkai wasn't able to do that and he feels the two of them are no longer an item. There is no way he would have given himself to him in complete abandonment the way he did. Sanzo wanted him as much if not more than he is willing to admit. There was something about the way he kissed him, that made Gojyo think he really cares for him.

Maybe he needs to be trained in the ways of love and not just sex. He needs to know someone cares and what he feels for him goes beyond a physical thing. Gojyo slings his hair back as the warm water cascades down his slim but muscular body.

'_Now will be the true test. I have to see if he is serious or not. I don't want this to be a one-night stand and I don't want to pretend that nothing has happen between the two of us. I'm sure he is the one that made Hakkai keep their so-called little affair a secret. However, you seduced the wrong man Sanzo. It's hard for me to keep my feelings inside and I'm not about to start now. I'm sorry but I have to be me.'_

XXXXXXX

Sanzo groans as he sits on the side of the bed. He stands and pulls the sheet off the bed wrapping it around his slim waist. He tests his leg by bending at the knee and can tell it will hold his weight. He limps to the shower and turns it on. While the water runs, he looks at his reflection in the mirror. He needs a shave and his hair is all over his head.

He turns to the shower, lets the sheet drop from his waist, and steps in the shower. He hears the door open and close and thinks nothing of it because Hakkai is supposed to bring him his shirt and robes. He lathers up the towel and is about to wash his chest when he feels the presences of someone else. "Who's there?" He stops as he turns towards the curtain.

"Who else would be in here while you're in the shower? Were you expecting Gojyo perhaps? It looks as if the two of you had a reason to lock the door last night, didn't you? I saw the evidence on the sheet."

Sanzo laughs, "How do you know I didn't have a wet dream? You're always jumping to conclusions, Hakkai. You have an over active imagination. You should write for the funny papers. Get out of here so I can finish my shower in peace. I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."

"I do know one thing, if you did have a wet dream it wasn't about me. If you and Gojyo are together, you should tell me. He's not the type to let something like this stay a secret. He's not like me Sanzo; he's honest and open." Hakkai stares at the shower curtain waiting for the monk's response.

"I told you before; let me take my damn shower in peace. I don't owe you or anyone else shit! And I don't owe you an explanation about my actions; now get the hell out of here!" Sanzo stands under the running water trying to take deep breaths to clam himself down. He listens as Hakkai leave out and slams the door behind him.

"**Shit! Fuck**! Why do I have to go through this with him? Why can't everyone, just leave me the **fuck alone**!" He takes a few more deep breaths and turns the cold water on high, hoping it will cool him off.

This is the very reason he doesn't like getting involved more than once with anyone. Gojyo's face flashes in his head and he cringes as he thinks about the kappa. Last night was the first time he has ever had someone make love to him quite like that. Even now just thinking about the way he slid his hands over his body makes him have goose bumps. Now he understands why women were all over him. Gojyo has talents, no one man should know.

He turns the water off and pulls the curtain back to see the kappa standing with a towel in his hands and a sinister smile on his lips. Sanzo steps out of the tub and into his waiting arms with a welcoming smile of his own.

XXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8

**Duplicity 8**

This is the final chapter and I hope you are not dissapointed.

Chapter 8

XXXXXXX

Sanzo and Gojyo come down for breakfast together. Hakkai watches as Gojyo helps him to a chair and takes one next to him. Hakkai is fuming, he is so angry. What he doesn't know is Goku is watching all of them and has slowed down with his eating. First Hakkai was all over Sanzo, now it seems like Gojyo has taken his place. What the hell is going on in this little group!

Gojyo is very solicitous with the monk, pouring him coffee and lighting his cigarette. He has even gone as far as making sure he was comfortable before he took his seat. Hakkai knows now they are lovers because Sanzo is allowing this with a smirk on his face and he has not once looked at him.

Gojyo spears a piece of bacon in his mouth and looks over at Hakkai. "You're not hungry Hakkai? You usually eat more than that." He turns to Goku, "You haven't been spitting while talking with your mouth full again have you? You know that shit grosses him out."

Goku looks at Hakkai and answers, "I'm sorry Hakkai. I'll mind my manners so eat up."

Hakkai smiles at him, "No Goku, I'm fine. I guess I don't have much of an appetite this morning." He looks down and picks up his cup, sipping the lukewarm tea.

Sanzo looks over at him then at Gojyo. He pushes his plate back, smokes, and drinks his tea in silence. What he really wants to do is strangle the chi-healer. Now he's acting as if he has broken his heart. This is the type of shit he tries to avoid and most of the time he does but…

The monk gets up from the table and pulls out his card. "I'll take care of our lodgings and food. Hurry up here so we can pick up some supplies before we leave." The others watch as he goes to the front desk.

"Do you think he will be able to walk on that leg as we pick up supplies, Hakkai? He had to be carried in here yesterday. I'm just saying." Goku pops the last of an egg roll in his mouth.

Gojyo chuckles, "If Sanzo says we pick up supplies than that's what we do. But I bet you twenty bucks, he finds some nice shady spot to sit in while we do all the shopping."

Hakkai says in an inaudible voice, "You would know wouldn't you?"

"Did you say something Hakkai? Now you sound like me with the mumbling."

Hakkai ignores him and gets up from the table, heads for the desk and the others follow behind.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo is waiting in the jeep as the others do the shopping. He looks around at the people as they go about their business. As he stares and smokes, his thoughts go back to last night with the hanyou. Not that he is complaining it just felt awkward, being made love to like that. Usually he's the one on top but with Gojyo…

He knows it shouldn't make a difference but he can't help feeling like a woman. This is the part he can't wrap his head around for the life of him. His leg aches and his ass is a little sore but the soreness he feels is a pleasant one. He flinches as he adjusts in his seat. Yeah he can still somehow feel the sensations of Gojyo thrusting into him the way he did. He was trying to take it easy since he was injured but that shit was unnecessary. His body was calling out to Gojyo and there was nothing he could do about it.

He looks up as they return to the jeep. Goku somehow talked Hakkai into buying him some pocky that he is happily munching on. Although he is the strongest, he still acts like a kid when it came to snacks.

Gojyo looks at the monk with a smirk on his face, "You want to ride in back with me? You can stretch that leg out and get more comfortable, Sanzo." He jumps in the back seat, waiting on an answer.

Goku looks at the monk and then at Hakkai. He knows Hakkai has something to say about that. He stands by the door waiting.

Sanzo looks up in the air and sighs. Hakkai smiles thinking this is a sign that he doesn't want to get in the back seat, so he walks around to the driver side. As he gets in Sanzo gets out. He looks at him in surprise and turns away. Sanzo gets in the back with Gojyo and sits with his leg in the hanyou's lap. Goku says nothing and gets in front next to the chi-healer.

Gojyo puts his hand on the monk's leg and massages. "Now doesn't that feel better?" He smiles at Sanzo as Hakkai starts the jeep up and take off down the road.

Sanzo lights another cigarette and blows smoke in his face. "Don't get any funny ideas, baka. I'm only doing this because my leg still bothers me a bit. If you try anything I'll kill you." He leans back smoking leaving Gojyo to smirk at him.

Gojyo slides his sandal off and drops it at his feet. He pulls the sock off and strokes his bare foot. He licks his bottom lip as he leans his head back. Sanzo cuts his eyes at him as he pulls the cigarette from between his lips. "What are you doing?"

The hanyou smiles as he answers, "Nothing but trying to make you feel better. Now lie back and cooperate. You act as if I'm trying to seduce you or something. Paranoid much?"

Hakkai ears perk up at the mention of seduction. He looks in the rear-view mirror at Gojyo stroking Sanzo's foot and gasps. He can't believe his eyes! Sanzo is allowing him to be that intimate with him in front of him and Goku. He has never let him so much as hold his arm in public, now this! He told him Gojyo is not one to hide his feelings but he was only trying to head him off if he was thinking about bedding him. Could they have spent the night in the same bed as he thought? No way…Sanzo was in pain last night he couldn't have. Maybe Gojyo is trying to bed the monk…that has to be it!

Then he hears Sanzo laughing! No this can't be happening, Sanzo barely smiles and now he is laughing like a child. His laughter is so melodious he can feel shivers going down his spine. Goku turns in his seat smiling at the two of them. It has been a long time since he heard the monk laugh, so he can't help but smile.

"You better watch it Gojyo, he's going to get you. Sanzo doesn't like to be tickled like that."

Hakkai turns his head, looks over his shoulder, and sees the hanyou holding the monk's foot and running his fingers up and down the bottom of it. Sanzo is laughing and trying to get his foot away but Gojyo is holding him by the ankle. Sanzo takes out his fan and tries to hit him but he is laughing so hard it falls from his fingers.

"Okay…Gojyo…you win, now…stop." He pulls his foot back quickly and tucks it under him. He turns as his laughter quiets down, however he is still smiling, as he looks daggers at the kappa. "I'm going to pay you back for that you idiot. When you least expect it, I'm going to get you."

Hakkai watches through the mirror wondering how they got so close so fast. He has to admit he is a little jealous but knowing Sanzo, he had better keep his opinions to himself. He watches in shock, as Gojyo pulls the monk's leg back and tells him he will behave.

Sanzo allows him to take his foot once again and as he watches Gojyo, he sees he is not trying to pull a fast one. The monk relaxes and leans to the side, closing his eyes.

Gojyo looks at him with a smile on his face, as the monk's breathing evens out. Sanzo has fallen asleep so he decides not to disturb him. After all, he didn't get much sleep the night before and he feels it was his fault. He lights a cigarette and leans back as he strokes the monk's foot lovingly. He is in seven heaven as he grins to himself. This is something he can get use to fast, if he can only get the monk to accept him as his lover. He looks in the mirror and meets Hakkai's eyes and he smiles at his best friend. However, Hakkai drops his eyes and stares straight ahead. Right now, the last thing he wants is to look at Gojyo as he fondles the man he loves.

Gojyo takes the cigarette out of his mouth, "Is something wrong, Hakkai? You seem a little irritated."

Hakkai answers with a touch of irritation, "I was just wondering why you would upset Sanzo like that. He is still in pain from his injury remember. I hope he was able to sleep last night and you didn't keep him up with your constant antics."

"What did you say? What makes you think something like that! I know he is still in pain, Hakkai. Just because he is sleep now only means he is probably tired from this bumpy ride. Sanzo is fine so quit acting like a mother hen. He is not your son you know. You take too much on yourself when it comes to him. He is a man too."

"I'm just saying you shouldn't take advantage of him while he is weak. He might do something he wouldn't do if he were feeling 100% that's all."

"Yeah, that's what you would like for me to think. Sanzo is a big boy and he does know how to say the word no, so don't sweat the small shit, Hakkai. He's in good hands with me."

"Hump, so you say. Just be careful with him Gojyo. I don't want to see him hurt unnecessarily."

Goku looks from one to the other, "What are you talking about? Who is going to hurt Sanzo?"

Gojyo chuckles, "No one is going to hurt your highness. If anything, he is the one that does all the hurting to us if you ask me. Hakkai is being a mother hen about Sanzo. He thinks I'm going to hurt his leg, I guess."

Goku looks at him and smirks, "Good try, pervert. I know now what he is talking about. He doesn't want you hurting Sanzo's heart, right Hakkai?"

Both men look at him with their mouths open and Hakkai says, "Why…why do you say that Goku? I didn't mean that at all. I meant his leg, like Gojyo said.

Goku smiles as he sits back in his seat. _'Stupid idiots, Sanzo does this all the time. I'll be happy when he makes up his mind on who he wants to be with. But as long as it's not me, I have nothing to say. They don't realize Sanzo is a master at duplicity when it comes to sex and idiots.'_

Everyone is silent as each thinks his own thoughts. Sanzo's breathing is the only thing Gojyo hears. He looks in Sanzo's face and gently moves the hair from his eyes. He knows this is a man he could fall deeply in love with but is Sanzo as serious as he is about them. Him being a half demon and Sanzo a monk that is some scary shit and no one will ever accept the two of them.

He sighs as he continues to stroke his foot wishing they were alone just the two of them. He wants so badly to kiss him and feel the softness of his lips pressed against his own. After having taste this man he can't just stop at this one time. Somehow, he has to find a way to make Sanzo belong to him. He sits back with a determined smile on his face. No woman has been able to resist him once he turns on the charm. He looks over at the monk, '_I got you in the back seat with me didn't I, Sanzo? Making you fall for me should be a piece of cake.'_

XXXXXXX

Hakkai pulls up in front of a temple and looks around. There is no one in sight so he turns to Sanzo. "You think they will allow us to stay here for the night, Sanzo?"

The monk takes a pull on his cigarette before he answers, "How the hell should I know. If you ask me, this place looks deserted. Why don't we try the front door and see if any one is about. They may all be praying, since it's pretty late."

They get out of the jeep as the small dragon transforms. Sanzo looks up at the double doors made of wood and tells the others to be on their best behaviour. He knocks and as they wait for someone to come to the door a small child peeks at them from the bushes.

Hakkai calls out to the child as he turns and runs away. He walks down the few steps and follows him around the back. He looks around and not spotting him, he calls out. "Hello, is there anyone here!"

An old man in monk's robes comes out and greets them since the others have followed him to the back.

The old monk is wearing a long black robe with a gold sash across his shoulder to his waist. His head is baled and his face is very wrinkled. He smiles at them with a mouth full of missing teeth. "Can I help you, travelers?"

Sanzo bows before him, "We were looking for a place to spend the night. We have far to go and we would like to stay here, if it is no trouble."

The old man looks in his face, "You are a Sanzo Priest, aren't you?" Sanzo nods and the old monk tell them to come in. He leads them into a large common room and tells them he will have dinner prepared for them. They thank him and sit on the small mats surrounding the large room.

Hakkai manages to sit next to Sanzo and he asks if his leg is feeling stronger, to which he answers yes. He looks over at Gojyo, "That massage you gave me helped a lot. I didn't think you would know something about that. However the nap did help too I suppose."

Gojyo smirks, "There's more where that came from if you like. I have a lot of hidden talents you don't know about yet." He takes a pull on his cigarette and blows the smoke in the monk's direction. Sanzo waves the smoke out of his face but before he can call Gojyo a few dirty names, the younger monk apprentice comes in and announces supper.

Goku is the first to jump up from the floor. "Oh great, I'm starving!" He rubs his hands together in anticipation of stuffing himself to the gills. They make it to the dining hall and Goku heads straight for the food. The others follow behind at a more leisurely pace. The large table is covered with a small feast. As they sit down Sanzo is sitting next to Gojyo. Hakkai takes the seat across from him. He lays his napkin in his lap and looks up at Sanzo as Gojyo whispers in his ear and he smiles.

Sanzo bows his head in prayer and the others do the same. Goku has a full mouth but he manages to say amen. Gojyo pours his tea once again and Hakkai looks at him with daggers in his eyes, "If you keep that up Gojyo, Sanzo is going to be spoiled." He drums his fingers on the table as he waits for Gojyo to pass the tea pot.

Gojyo smiles at him, "I was pouring tea for everyone Hakkai, would you like some too?" He reaches over and pours tea into his cup and some for Goku. "I thought it would be nice to do this for everyone, don't you think?" He looks at the monk and winks, "Besides, what's wrong with a little spoiling. I remember bathing and feeding you when we first met and I didn't consider that spoiling you."

He puts some of the food on his plate and settles back to eat. Hakkai blushes and puts his head down, "I apologize Gojyo, you're right. If you hadn't come to my rescue, I would have died. Forget I said anything, let's enjoy our meal."

Sanzo chuckles as he sips on his tea. "Bathing and feeding, huh? So, the two of you have been intimate with each other. No wonder you act the way you do."

Gojyo sputters his tea while Hakkai looks at him in surprise. "What did you say? Gojyo and I never…"

Gojyo puts his cup down as he wipes tea off the front of his shirt. "What the hell are you saying? Hakkai is like a brother to me. That would be like incest! You're going to pay for that remark, just you wait." Goku is laughing as he eats and Sanzo tells him to close his mouth. "You're spraying food you monkey. Watch yourself."

Hakkai and Gojyo look at each other and when their eyes meet they look away quickly causing Sanzo to think he hit the nail on the head. _'So, they did have a relationship with each other. That's why they watch each other so much. Damn, why did I have to get mixed up in this shit?'_

Sanzo turns and asks the young monk about sleeping arrangements and he tells him when they finish he will lead them to their rooms. The older monk comes out and asks about their supper and they tell him it was fine. Sanzo gets up, sticks his finger in his ear, and tells him he is ready to lie down because he is tired.

As they follow the young monk to a large chamber, he tells them this is all they have for guest. There are three mats on the floor. Gojyo looks down and exclaims, "I only see three mats and there are four of us. What gives, are we suppose to double up?"

The young monks bows, "We have separate accommodations for Priest Sanzo. We are honoured to have him grace our humble temple." He looks up at Sanzo and tells him, "You have a room all to yourself, sir. If you will follow me please."

Sanzo looks at the others and shakes his head, "We are traveling together. One of them can sleep in my room with me. That way we can watch each other's back. Grab a mat Gojyo and follow us. Hakkai, Goku we leave at first light." He turns and leaves out. Gojyo does as he is told. He picks up the closest mat and follows Sanzo and the young monk out the door.

XXXXXXX

Sanzo waits until the young monk says goodnight before he turns to Gojyo. He puts his hands in his sleeves as he watches Gojyo walk around the room after he lays his mat on the floor. He walks over to the window, looks down at the trees in back, and turns to Sanzo. "This is a hell of a lot better than the other room I must say. It looks as if we are going to have some privacy after all." He walks over to Sanzo and takes him in his arms. "Do you think Buddha will strike us down if we do it in here, love?" He leans down kissing the monk on the side of the face.

Sanzo turns his face slightly as he pulls away. Gojyo lets his arms drop somewhat and asks, "Does this mean we will be struck down?" Sanzo can hear the absurdity in his voice.

He looks up in the hanyou's face, "I want you to be honest with me, Gojyo. Have you ever had a relationship with Hakkai?"

Gojyo pulls away and chuckles, "What's the matter monk, you jealous? I didn't think you would care what someone else does if it doesn't involve you." He turns towards the window and lights a cigarette as he waits for Sanzo to say something, anything will do.

Sanzo walks over to the small bed and sits down. He takes a deep breath and answers, "I'm not jealous Gojyo. I'm curious as to what went on between the two of you. If you don't want to tell me, I understand. After all, like you said it doesn't involve me." He watches Gojyo as he turns around and walks back over to him. He sits next to him on the bed, puts his arm around his shoulders, and brings him closer to his body.

"Nothing went on between us Sanzo. Hakkai and I never crossed that line because we knew we didn't feel that way about each other. I have never slept with a man before you. I don't make it a habit to seduce men. Until I met you, all I have ever wanted was to sleep with as many beautiful women as I could. After a while, the only women that could turn me on were blondes and I couldn't figure out why. One night I was watching you and it dawned on me why I wanted a blonde so badly. It was you I wanted and only you." He puts his finger under the monk's chin and lifts it up.

"You think I'm going to fall for some shit like that." He pushes Gojyo away from him as he stands. I'm supposed to believe you and Hakkai never…"

Gojyo stands and grabs his wrist, "Never what! Say it Sanzo…never what!"

Sanzo pulls his wrist back and glares at him, "Who in the hell do you think you are, you bastard! I'm not your girlfriend! Don't try and treat me like one of your whores!"

"One of my what! You are one sick bastard you know that. I still don't understand you and for some reason I don't think I ever will. I'm going back and sleep with the others. It's too crowded in here for me. Your ego and your imagination are sucking all the air out of this room." He grabs his jacket and heads for the door.

"If you leave this room don't think you can ever come back again. I don't like cowards and if I did like cowards, I wouldn't like cowards that tell lies, and if I did like cowards that tell lies, I wouldn't like you. So run Gojyo, since that's what you're good at once things don't go your way. Just make sure you never get close to me again." He turns his back, walks over to the window, and for once does not see anything beyond the pane of glass.

Gojyo stops at the door with his hand on the handle. He puts his head down as he thinks about what was said. Sanzo calling him a liar and a coward confuses him. Could he be talking about Hakkai or something else? With the monk, you never know. Hell he could be talking about last week for all he knows. However, if he leaves then it's over between them, that part he got loud and clear. He looks over his shoulder at the man bathed in moonlight. His hair falling gently on his shoulders gives him a soft, vulnerable look. He wants to go and gather him in his arms, apologize and beg his forgiveness but…

"Sanzo, what do I mean too you? Do you care about me at all or am I fooling myself into thinking we have something special?" He has his back to him as he gazes over his shoulder.

Sanzo turns from the window and looks at him. "I don't know what you mean too me, Gojyo. All I know is I don't want you to leave me right now. I don't want to be alone knowing, you are on the other side of this place. I know I'm probably hard to get along with but I am trying. It's hard for me to be like you. Words don't come easily to me as they do to you. I've been cynical for a long time and I don't know of any other way to express myself." He pulls his robe over his head and tosses it on the low table. His hair falls back lightly on his shoulders and he looks at Gojyo with pools of liquid amethyst. Right now, he looks far younger than his 23 years he looks childlike and beautiful.

Gojyo walks over to the monk and pulls him once again in his arms. He bends down and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. He whispers against his lips, "I'll never leave you alone, Sanzo. You have my word on that." Sanzo puts his arms up and encircles his neck, he vows to himself never to give Gojyo a reason to go back on his word.

XXXXXXX

Making love in the temple of Buddha causes Sanzo to chuckle. He looks down at Gojyo as he inhales and exhales softly. He is so gentle and kind with him. The affair they are having will be the last one for him. He has found the one he wants to walk with forever. This wild, stupid, baka touches him as no one has ever done before. He finds himself wanting to know everything there is to know about him.

He bends downs and kisses him on the lips lightly. Gojyo opens his fire red, eyes slowly. He smiles and puts his arms around him. Sanzo looks at him with passion filled eyes and whispers, "I want to know all your secrets, Gojyo. I want to know what you were like as a child and how you turned into such a compassionate man. I want to touch your heart and feel it as it beats. No, I want to touch every part of you so badly I can feel it inside myself."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Sanzo?" He stares into eyes so dark they look obsidian.

"I don't know. What do you think I'm saying?" Sanzo closes his eyes then opens them again.

"That you're falling in love." He reaches up and pushes the hair from his brow as he gazes in his face, trying to see if he is correct.

Sanzo smiles down at him and it is written all over his face. Gojyo says in a husky voice, "Now I am never letting you go. I love you too, Sanzo."

XXXXXXX

Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
